Star of Destruction
by bubbajack
Summary: "Not all legends are one hundred percent accurate, but each one has a small grain of truth." That's what I told Miss Rukia and the others before I hand picked them to join me on my crusade, before I told them the truth, before we I led them in conflicts that would give them nightmares for centuries afterwards- HanaxHarem Rated M for Blood, Gore, and Lemon, if you guys want it.
1. Chapter 1

**Star of Destruction**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything else you'll see in this fic except the plot.**

* * *

**Ch.1: To fight again, for a cause.**

Hanataro Yamada sat quietly in his cell in the Sixth Division barracks, contemplating his role in the failed attempt to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. He felt many things regarding the failed jailbreak, anger at his own weakness and inability to help, his fear of being caught and discovered, his self-loathing at his inaction when Byakuya Kuchiki appeared when he knew he could've beaten the captain handedly had he not been too afraid of self-discovery.

'_Hell, I could rescue Rukia on my own if I wanted to. It's just that...I left that life behind me. I became a healer for a reason.'_

But a little voice inside his head countered _'What good is being a healer if you can't even heal the corruption within the Soul Society? What good are hands that heal if they can't protect anything?'_

Hanataro debated within himself for several more minutes before he decided to do something he hadn't done in a very long time. He got into the lotus position and after closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths, he entered Jinzen...

* * *

When Hanataro opened his eyes he found himself in his mindscape. The first thing he felt was the oppressive heat, sweltering and overwhelming. Then he opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was a grim one. Land; barren and rocky, made of course stone and sand mixed with ash, in which only a few shrubs and seemingly dead trees around for vegetation stretched as far as the eye could see. Air; thick with the scents of ash and smog, filled his lungs, and in the distance towards the west Hanataro could see a plume of black smoke continuously that blackened the sky and blotted out the sun, putting the land into a perpetual twilight.

Sighing to himself Hanataro took a single step and his mindscape responded to his desires, he immediately found himself in front of a giant factory, the doors looming over him imposingly while the giant smokestack continued to spew filth into the sky. Walking calmly forward the giant sized doors slowly clanked open allowing the Shinigami entrance. Walking forward he looked down from his position on the catwalk. Inside the factory various machines worked incessantly, pounding metal, wiring circuitry and welding frames together. After taking in the sight for a moment, Hanataro walked along the catwalk, and up a flight of stairs to an office which overlooked the entire factory.

Politely knocking on the door first, Hanataro let himself in. The office was sparsely furnished, with only a desk, and a long backed swivel chair sitting in the middle of the room. On the walls however were pictures denoting the important moments in Hanataro's life. He turned towards the ones the end which showed a melancholy Rukia Kuchiki in her prison garb in the 6th Division, and the other showed Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba taking him hostage at blade point.

Although both pictures were of less than happy times for the people in them, to Hanataro they firmed his resolve and reminded him of something he thought he'd forgotten of long ago. The feeling of camaraderie, of friendship, of righting a wrong simply because you knew it was wrong regardless of what or who you would have to go through to right it. That is what those two pictures symbolized to him one who has been wronged, and the other, the willingness to right that wrong.

"**Well, well look whose come to visit me after all this time, and just what do I owe the honor?" **A feminine voice asks sarcastically.

Looking down ashamed Hanataro turned and said "I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about the long silence Al."

Hanataro turned and faced his inner zanpakuto spirit which took the form of a young girl with long lilac colored hair tied that reached to her knees, tied up loosely with a red ribbon into two trailing pigtails. She was the same height as Rukia at 4'8 and wore a little white dress with ruffles at the bottom that just barely covered her modesty. She wore two white cuffs on her wrists that were kept on solely by more red ribbons. She wore calf length white stockings and simple black dress shoes to complete her look.

Glaring her light green eyes at her master Al said"And I suppose if you apologize it's supposed to make these last few millennia I've spent alone all better huh? Idiot." She huffed before turning away angrily.

Hanataro shook his head in response, saying "I never said that did I?" He paused before saying "Look if you help me right now, I'll do whatever you want later on ok?"

Opening a single eye, she looked at him sideways before asking "Anything?"

"Yes Al-chan, anything." Hanataro responded with a nod.

He knew he'd had her when she blushed and stuttered out "W-Well I-I suppose if your that desperate I have no choice but to help you do I?"

Smiling at his inner spirit, Hanataro said "Thank you so much Al, you have no idea what this means to me."

Rolling her eyes Al responded "Of course I know what it means to you, I'm apart of you stupid.

Hanataro just chuckled before he spoke a phrase that hadn't been uttered in a very, very long time **"Activate phase shift Al Azif, GN-001 Exia."**

With a hint of a smirk on her lips and hungry look in her eyes, the spirit responded **"**Authorization code accepted; good to have you back boss."

Smiling back at his old friend, he responded "It's good to be back, now let's show these kids how we got shit done!"

Hanataro's inner world was then consumed by a bright light...

* * *

The guards posted outside of one Hanataro Yamada's prison cell in the 6th Division saw their current assignment as an easy one. The prisoner they were told to guard was quite possibly the meekest and most compliant person either had ever met, and was a member of the 4th Division to boot! This was an easy job...or so they thought.

Neither of them knew what hit them when a sudden burst of spiritual pressure even greater than that of Captain Zaraki sent both men into blessed unconsciousness. Just as quickly as it came it was rapidly disappearing, speeding at Mach five towards Sokyoku Hill, leaving a trail of spiritual particles behind.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki faced her execution with few regrets. She hoped Yamamoto-Sotaicho would keep his word and allow her friends from the human world to go free. _'You should never have come here Ichigo. You should never have come here and dragged the others into this especially not Hanataro. The last thing the poor guy needs is to be executed or sent to the Maggots Nest because you decided to involve him in this.'_

For a brief moment Rukia allowed herself a small smile as she remembered the short amount of time she spent with the timid healer, he may have been a stuttering mess, and seemingly tripped over dust specks, but he was kind. He always made a point to talk to her while he cleaned the jail cells of her brother's division. He was even kind enough to sneak her extra food whenever he could. In a way, he was her lifeline the one thing that kept her from sinking into despair. That was, until she was transferred to the Senzaikyu.

'_Hanataro Yamada, I may not have known you as long as I would've liked, but you're a good person and I feel we could've been great friends._ _All in all, __I'm not scared. I'm content with my life. Meeting Renji and the others, adopted by Nii-sama, Kaien-dono's guidance, Hanataro's kindness, and then Ichigo's attempted rescue. No pain, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, and goodbye.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge spike of Reiryoku coming from directly in front of her. The Sokyoku, the twinned punishment, was now unbound and had taken the form of a hundred foot tall giant flaming phoenix made of reishi. The construct let out an almost mournful cry as it stretched its wings and moved in for the kill. Rukia did not close nor avert her eyes she would face her death head on with pride as a Shinigami should.

This was why she was very surprised when a humanoid suit of armor with a cone protruding from its back blue chest and shoulder armor, a red abdomen, with grey arms and legs stood in front of her with no less than three sword on its person from what she could see. Two around its waist one longer than the other, and the last was currently folded up, connected to its right arm while on its left was a diamond shaped shield.

Even more surprisingly, caused the Sokyoku to halt its murderous advance and give out what could only be described by Rukia as a happy trill. Then the armor spoke in a distorted voice and Rukia realized there was a person underneath all that metal. "Hello Kikoo, did you miss me?" he cooed at the phoenix.

She couldn't help herself, despite the fact she was more than ready to die moments ago, and she couldn't help but say "Kikoo, that thing has a name?"

The armored figure turned around, revealing a masked 'face' with eyes three lines where the mouth should be and a 'v' fin on top of its head as well as a red goatee for a chin and the fact that the cone was hooked directly into his chest before he said in a slightly offended tone "Of course she has a name, I named her afterall. Now, if you would wait there for just a moment Miss Rukia and I'll get you down from there." He finished pleasantly.

"You shall do no such thing! Rukia Kuchiki has broken the laws of Souls Society and she will face justice!" The voice of the Sotaicho rang out.

The mechanical warrior turned at the sound of Yamamoto's voice and the warmth that was present in the mechanical tone just moments ago disappeared and was replaced with anger and disappointment?

"I know it's been awhile Little Yama-kun, but I would think you would still show your old master some modicum of respect, and to think the one I left my ideals to, has become such a withered husk of what he once was. It's like seeing the dying embers of a fire really."

Yamamoto's ancient eyes widened in shock! _'It couldn't be him, not after all these years could it? He should be long dead, shouldn't he?'_

Deciding a test was in order the head captain asked "What is the secret of steel?"

Although no one could see it, Hanataro was smiling behind the stoic face of his armors mask before he responded "The secret of steel is that it is forged from our resolve, tempered by the fire in our hearts, quenched the sorrows we endure, and sharpened upon our memories and emotions both good and bad. For the secret of steel is that each person has steel in them in the form of a soul and that steel, that steel is just waiting to be forged into a sword."

The Sotaicho closed his eyes and slowly nodded before opening them and saying "It has been a long time Master. Tell me, why do you return now, only to stand in the way of justice?"

All the Captains who were gathered on the hill looked at their commanding officer in shock and then at the person who brought the Sokyoku to heel just with his mere presence. Turning to the Sotaicho, Soifon asked "Did this person really train you sir?"

Not taking his eyes off his former master he responded "Indeed he did Soifon-taicho, which is why I suggest all you rascals take a step back. If he decides to get serious most of the Soul Society will burn."

Yamamoto then inquired of his old mentor "You still haven't answered my question master, why are you interfering with Soul Society justice?"

Holding up a hand the man said **"**Just a moment Little Yama." Before he muttered something under his breath something only Rukia heard he said "Don't you worry Miss Rukia, I'm going to save you."

The man then floated downwards on his board, only to be stopped by Rukia who shouted "Hey who are you anyway? I never asked you to save me, but since you seem so deadest on doing it can I at least get your name?"

"Al ."

Blinking in surprise Rukia said "Huh?"

"You can call me Al ." He told her glancing at Yamamoto for a moment before saying "Now if you would please wait here Hime-chan while I handle this...minor inconvenience, I'll be back momentarily. It won't take but a moment."

Usually, Rukia hated it when people called her a princess. As, when someone did that, they were talking to Rukia only because she was heiress to the Kuchiki Clan, but she was not just the heiress to the Kuchiki, she was also Rukia the girl who lived on the streets most of her life, and had to fight to survive. But this person, the way he said it full of warmth and kindness and concern for her wellbeing, as well as brushing off the Captains of the Gotei 13 like they were nothing and apparently training the Sotaicho himself.

'_Who is this guy?' _Rukia thought as a strange unidentifiable emotion filled her.

The self-titled Hanataro walked calmly towards the captains of no less than four of the thirteen Court Guard Squads. Stopping just out of reach of their Zanpakuto, he looked up at the sky for a moment before saying "It's a beautiful day for this isn't it?"

"It's a beautiful day for what exactly?" Shunsui couldn't help but ask.

The armored man locked eyes with the pink yukata wearing captain before he said "Little Yama-kun trained you didn't he?"

Smirking slightly, Shunsui responded "Yes, as a matter of fact 'Little Yama-kun' did train me himself as well as someone else."

Nodding slightly Hanataro responded "I see, and as to your question, today is a good day to die."

This caused all the captains and lieutenants to put their hands on their zanpakuto and assume defensive positions. All except Yamamoto, who while slightly annoyed at the antics of his former master and student, but didn't let it show and cast a curious gaze upon his mentor.

Seeing his look, Hanataro said "Oh right, your question. Sorry Yama-kun, but when you get to be my age the first thing to go is the mind."

Yamamoto's eyebrow twitched at his old nickname, but he nodded in understanding nonetheless. His master was...well the term older than dirt came to mind. He'd heard a few of the younger Shinigami fresh out of Shin'o Academy say the same about him, but compared to his master? He might as well be considered a spring chicken.

"Ka-"That was as far as Yamamoto got before Hanataro closed the distance and covered his mouth with one hand, while putting a finger to where his lips would be with the other and saying "Shh, the air has ears and the ground has eyes! Call me Al or master but not that, not anymore understood?"

Seeing the Captain Commander nod, Hanataro removed his hand and was quickly back out of striking range before he said "Now, to answer your question Yama-kun. I am interfering here because..."

He paused for dramatic effect before saying "I was bored."

All the lieutenants fell over in shock, and Rukia would've fallen over if she wasn't still bound to the posts. Yamamoto on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow and asked "Now that you've had your fun at my subordinates' expense, what's the real reason sensei?"

"Well it seems as though I can't fool you anymore Yamamoto, good. I would be very disappointed in you if you were to fall for something so simple." Hanataro said nodding approvingly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"As for the real reason, well think about it, doesn't the fact you are being told to kill a girl for transferring her power to some naïve mortal punk while in a life or death situation seem a little odd to you? Doesn't the fact that Central 46 demanded her death without asking for her testimony strike you as peculiar?"

"The word of Central 46 is the will of the Soul King whose will is absolute." Yamamoto responded firmly.

Shaking his head Hanataro responded **"**I taught you better than that boy! I taught you to use that thing in your skull called a brain; now something fishy is going on here and has been for a while. It's all been leading up to this. Now stop acting like some indoctrinated cult member and start thinking."

Genryusai's eyes widened a fraction before he said "You've known about this for quite some time, haven't you sensei?"

Giving a stiff nod he said "I have, I've known about it for around the past hundred ten years or so."

This information angered the head of the Onmitsukido. Taking a threatening step forward she asked "And why didn't you come forward with this information sooner?!"

Snapping his gaze to her, Hanataro said coolly "Watch your tongue and remember it is who you speak to child. I am not some mere Shinigami you can easily intimidate and weasel information out of."

Seeing the 2nd Division Captain back down thoroughly chastised, he continued "But to answer your question, I washed my hands of the Soul Society a long time ago. My last act of kindness was training the Sotaicho here, so if something happens and you let it slip under your radar, it's not my problem."

The captains were silent for a moment and then Yamamoto asked "Master, that group from a hundred and ten years ago, were they truly innocent?"

Yamamoto could feel his masters stern gaze upon him "What does that matter now, Yama-kun? Judgment has already been passed upon them by Central 46 has it not? So what does it matter what I know? Afterall, the word of Central 46 is the will of the Spirit King." He mocked, throwing his former students words from earlier back in his face.

Seeing the stern look on his pupils face he relented slightly and said "Alright, I'll tell you...if you can beat me in a fight Yama-kun."

Motioning for the captains and lieutenants to take a step back, Yamamoto intoned **"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka."**

With a massive release of spiritual power in the form of flames, Ryujin Jakka the most powerful Zanpakuto of the Soul Society was unleashed. The heat in the air was oppressive, but neither of the combatants seemed to notice it. The former master and apprentice stared each other down silently for a moment, until the master nodded and said approvingly "You've mastered your blade, which is good. I'm proud of you boy."

Hanataro then casually put his hand behind his back, resting it on the hilts of one of his blades, before saying "However..."

The mysterious man suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind the captain commander with the longsword on his hip drawn and prepared to strike "Power is not everything in a fight, Little Yama-kun."

Yamamoto attempted to turn and block but it was a futile effort, and he was rewarded by being backhanded by the flat of his masters blade, which in turn sent him flying and crashing into one of the posts that held Rukia aloft.

Shaking his head in disappointment Hanataro said "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I taught you better than that boy. Now come on and get up, it seems I need to beat some of your old lessons back into your skull."

In response to this, large gout of flames was sent his way which he easily avoided, and then..."Ding, ding class is now in session, and you're about to get schooled Yama-kun. Lesson number one, unarmed combat one-oh-one." he said before sheathing his sword and rushing in all the while providing commentary as if he was giving a lecture.

"Unarmed combat, otherwise known as CQC or Hakuda, is the use of martial arts in combat." He said as he bobbed and weaved between blasts of flames getting ever closer to the captain commander.

"Most would find it useless against an armed opponent, but on the contrary, if one can get within their opponents guard..." He said while doing just that and then grabbed the hilt of Ryujin Jakka with one hand and with the other struck Yamamoto in his solar plexus with an open palm strike, knocking the wind out of him and making him lose his grip on his blade, which his master promptly disarmed him of before jumping several feet back.

In the shocked silence that followed, he then tossed the blade back to his pupil and said "Lesson number two, the Zanpakuto."

This time he drew both the swords from his waist before he charged in again. He shook his head in disappointment slightly as Yamamoto again tried to scorch him with his flames.

'_Did I not just prove that I can dodge him with no effort? He should be running.' _Hanataro thought as he appeared before his student once again and delivered a punishing kick to the side of his head, sending him crashing into the opposite post.

"You've become a bit too over confident since I've left, Yama-kun. Thinking your flames invincible that speed, as well as strength and strategy is unnecessary? Honestly I don't know what's gotten into-"Suddenly six bars of light collided around Hanataro's form, halting him in mid speech.

This sudden development prompted him to say "Now, now, Yama-kun; no skipping over lessons. We'll get to kido in a minute."

He then flexed his arms and completely shattered Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro in the process. Yamamoto stood there in the dust created from his own impact; his Captain's Haori was damaged, covered in dust and bits of debris with a serious look in his usually droopy eyes.

"It seems the years have been kind to you Sensei, as far as I can tell you're just as strong as you were twenty-five hundred years ago." Yamamoto appraised.

This caused the Captain Commanders mentor to laugh and shake his head "No Yama-kun, that if far from the truth in fact. The truth is; I'm only at one-third the power I had twenty-five hundred years ago. The other two thirds have been safety sealed away."

At this announcement everyone's, even the stoic Bakuya Kuchiki's eyes bulged and jaw dropped. This prompted the ancient teacher to joke "What is it something I said?"

"Master, it is imperative that you tell me where exactly you sealed the other two thirds of your-"Hanataro interrupted saying "No, they've been hidden perfectly well for the past twenty-five hundred years, I see no reason to divulge their locations at this time."

"Master this is nothing to joke about if someone were to somehow get ahold of-"Yamamoto began only to be cutoff by his sensei again, who said in a serious tone "I said no Yamamoto, now drop it."

Yamamoto knew that tone; it was the tone his master used when he was through joking around and was absolutely serious. Yamamoto may having been the Sotaicho for the past twenty-five hundred years, was now smart enough to keep his mouth shut when he heard this tone. Grudgingly he nodded meaning he would drop the subject...for now.

And so their fight continued. Yamamoto attempted to move in close, using Ryujin Jakka's flames as a distraction, only to be forced to dodge multiple streams of red energy. From the dust cloud the attack created Hanataro said "Lesson number three, Hado."

The dust cleared, reveling suit of armor had changed form. It was now thinner and more aerodynamic, its chest colored burnt orange instead of blue and it now carried a double barreled rifle in one hand and an orange shield in the other. It still possessed the same head however.

"**GN-003 Kyrios."** Hanataro said.

Blinking Rukia asked "What happened?"

Glancing back at her he said "Hmm?"

Rukia repeated her question adding "Is that you're Bankai?"

The mysterious figure just laughed and shook his head "Oh no Miss Rukia; you see, similar your own Sode no Shirayuki's dances, my zanpakuto has alternate shikai and Bankai forms. This is mere another variation of my shikai."

'_Multiple shikai and Bankai releases, just how strong this guy?' _all the Captains and Lieutenants thought simultaneously.

The master then turned to his apprentice and said "Ready to continue whenever you are Yama-kun."

The two silently stared at each other for a moment, and then the wind picked up, blowing a cloud of dust between them...as if that was the unspoken signal, the two charged!

Yamamoto attempted a preemptive strike using Hado #4 Byakurai, only for his master to block it with his shield and raise his rifle firing off a half dozen rounds in retaliation, that Yamamoto dodged himself.

"Wow, that guy's good huh Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Yes Ichigo, yes he- _'Wait a minute.'_ she thought before looking up sharply and noticing Ichigo clad in a tan cloak, standing on top of her execution post watching the fight with extreme interest.

"How long have you been standing up there?!" She asked sharply.

Smirking, the Ryoka responded "Since the fight started, nobody seemed to notice I was here since those two started to go at it, not that I blame them. Sorry I was late by the way, I got held up." He apologized.

"I don't want your apologies I want you to get the others and-"She was interrupted by Ichigo suddenly pointing towards the two combatants and saying "Look!"

Rukia looked up just in time to see Hanataro and Yamamoto clash one final time. Hanataro, his shield now in the form of a wicked looking pincer, ducked under a strike from the Sotaicho discarded his rifle and then, utilizing his claw, snatched Ryujin Jakka from his hands for the second time in their fight before placing a blade made of spiritual particles against his neck the handle being held in his free hand.

Neither moved for a moment, and surprised silence hung heavy hen the air, until finally Hanataro pressed his blade closer to his student's neck and asked "Do you submit?"

Sighing, Yamamoto nodded, the motion burning his Captain Haori before he said grudgingly "Yes, I am still no match for you it seems."

Hanataro shook his head and said "You've become too complacent, too sure of your power Yamamoto. In thinking that you can never be beaten, you have already defeated yourself." His master said sagely before his form suddenly became like mercury and his armor changed to that of 'Exia' before regaining its coloration.

He then handed him back Ryujin Jakka and said "Remember there is always a bigger fish, that and complacency leads to arrogance, which in turn leads to defeat."

He then walked over to the execution post and called up "Did you enjoy the fight Ichigo-san?"

This of course brought everyone's attention to the fact that there was a Ryoka in the area. Ichigo wasn't too concerned; if they wanted to fight then he'd fight. But he was curious about something. Stabbing his Zanpakuto into the post he channeled his spiritual power through it, destroying it.

"Heads up!" he called as Rukia fell.

"I got her!" Hanataro said catching the condemned Shinigami in his arms and holding her bridal style before turning to the assembled Shinigami who had taken battle positions and said "Back off, he's with me."

"Then that just means you're a traitor to the Soul Society and should be treated as such!" Soifon spat.

"Honey, do you really wanna pick a fight with me? After you saw what I just did to the strongest Shinigami here?" he asked dryly.

Soifon just glared in response but remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Hanataro said before looking down at Rukia and asking "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was great, can you put me down now?" She responded dryly.

"Awe, but I think we're very photogenic right now, don't you? We almost look like a bride and groom who are about to cross the threshold to their house or something." he joked.

Huh, now that he mentions it; that robe does kinda look like a bridal dress Rukia." Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia, who had never before given marriage thought, was now blushing at the image of herself being married and carried over the threshold by her husband. Shaking off the thoughts, she growled out "Put me down, now!"

"As Miss Rukia demands, so shall it be." 'Al' replied before gently depositing her on the ground.

He and Ichigo then faced each other. The strawberry stared silently for a moment before he asked "How exactly did you know my name? Have we met?"

"Oh yes indeed, we've met before, even before that I was told about you through a mutual friend of ours." Hanataro said with humor tinting his voice.

Scratching his head in thought Ichigo guessed "Hat-and-Clogs?"

Chuckling, Hanataro shook his head no and said "No, not Urahara Kisuke." Before changing the subject and motioning with his head toward the assembled Shinigami saying "What are you going to do about them?"

Giving him a quizzical look, Ichigo said "I don't suppose they'll just let us walk out of here huh?" Ichigo asked cracking his knuckles before picking up Zangetsu and walking forward.

"Highly unlikely." Hanataro responded walking forward as well, hands on the blades on his hips.

"That's fine; that just means we only have to fight our way out." Ichigo replied confidently.

"Yes, well...good luck with that." Hanataro said before he abruptly turned and started heading east towards Central 46, causing Ichigo to face fault.

Getting up, the Substitute Shinigami shouted "Oi, aren't you going to help?! Didn't you come here to save Rukia?"

Turning back to look at him he said seriously "Ichigo, you may not realize it, but Rukia is already saved. With Yamamoto incapacitated and Kikoo as her appointed guardian, there is no way anyone can get close enough to harm her." He then looked back east and said "Besides it seems that fool boy is making his move finally and I have some questions for him."

He then turned to Kikoo and said "Kikoo, take Miss Rukia someplace safe then return here. I'm going to need you to return that which I left in your care all that time ago."

Letting out an affirmative cry, the phoenix then spread its massive wings before lifting off, circling around and picking up Rukia in its claws before disappearing in a sudden flash of light.

Moments later, it landed near Hanataro and lowering its beak towards him, letting out a muffled squawk.

"Hmm, what do you have their girl?" he said holding out his hand, into which the flaming bird dropped a multifaceted gem.

After staring at it for a moment Hanataro sighed in annoyance before muttering angrily "Urahara you fool."

He then patted the phoenix on the head and said "Good girl, now I do believe it's time."

In response, Kikoo lifted its head towards the heavens and let out a long cry that hung in the air after it had ended. Then everyone watched in wide eyed awe as the flames that composed the phoenix's form began to drift towards Hanataro of their own accord; wrapping around him before being absorbed into his armor. In a matter of seconds, the transfer was complete and in place where the Sokyoku once stood there was a broken shaft, a shattered blade, a pile of ash.

Walking up to the ash pile, Hanataro sifted through it for a moment before a small cooing sound was heard.

Gently cupping his hands, he made his way over to Isane Kotetsu and Unohana before asking them "Do you think you could look after my friend here for me?"

"Hmm?" Isane inquired as Unohana was still treating the injuries inflicted on the sotaicho by this very same man was preoccupied.

In response, Hanataro opened his hands and revealed that he held a small chick, barely a few days old, and covered in ashes. Isane looked at the tiny creature for a moment before asking "Is that the Sokyoku?"

Hanataro chuckled and nodded saying "In a way; a long, long time ago, Kikoo was my pet phoenix you see. Then, after-"He paused feeling uncomfortable before saying "Certain things happened, I imbued her with one third of my power, and asked her to hold onto it for me until I decided to reclaim it. She agreed."

Isane looked at him angrily and accused "Then you bound her to a spear used for execution?"

"I did not, that was the doing of an _**old friend**_ of mine who thought it would be too dangerous to let a 'wild animal' roam free with the power of-"Again he paused before saying "Someone like me."

She heard the way he practically spat the words old friend as if they were a poison or a curse, and couldn't help but wonder what kind of person would do this to a defenseless animal.

'_There is obviously some kind of bad blood between those two, whoever he is.'_ Isane thought.

Clearing his throat Hanataro asked again "Anyway, will you look after her for me? I need to check up on something's."

"S-Sure." Isane stuttered out after being jarred from her thoughts and holding out her hands tentatively.

He then gently placed the fledgling bird in the 4th Division Lieutenants care before turning and walking back to Ichigo who asked "What the hell was that?!"

"Kikoo was just returning something of mine. Now, don't you have some asses to kick and some names to take?" Hanataro asked jabbing a thumb towards Byakuya.

Eyes hardening with righteous anger, Ichigo nodded and Hanataro said "Go get em kid; it's a good thing you called first dibs by the way, otherwise-"A huge amount of Reiryoku was then released sending everyone to their knees as Hanataro glared at Byakuya and finished coldly "I would've killed this piece of gutter trash myself."

The spiritual pressure then ceased and Hanataro grabbed Ichigo by the back of his robes and lifted him to his feet before saying "Don't lose, cause I won't be here to bail you out this time if you out if you do."

"I won't." Ichigo responded causing Hanataro to nod from within his armor before he started walking off, only to stop and look back when the Substitute Shinigami grabbed his shoulder and said "One of these days, I wanna know how we know each other and when we met."

The mecha-warrior nodded and said "Sure; if you survive, I'll tell you over drinks."

Scowling slightly Ichigo said "I'm not old enough to drink."

"Well technically speaking your dead at the moment, so human world laws don't apply. Anyway, don't die Kurosaki. I won't be able to save you this time."

He then shook off his hand and said "I wouldn't have been able to use this earlier without Kikoo's sacrifice-"He then looked at the assembled Captains and Lieutenants specifically his protégé, before saying "Behold, this is how wide the gap between us is...**Trans-Am!"**

There was then a massive explosion of Reiryoku; his armor then took on a rose red hue as a visible aura of reishi particles formed around him. He then moved so quickly; that he left behind a trail of afterimages. Ichigo watched him go for a moment, before he turned to Byakuya and a determined scowl set on his face, said "Let's go, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

* * *

Hanataro had just arrived at Central 46 and with his Trans-Am still active didn't even bother with the door; he just sliced clean through the wall with his arm mounted RI sword instead, before proceeding into the bowels of the compound. Descending to the deepest level, he came upon a grisly sight. Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen surrounded by the dead bodies of Central 46 as well as the mortally wounded forms of Captain Hitsugaya and Aizen's own Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Gin asked jovially as his hand casually moved towards his zanpakuto, only to be stopped by Aizen himself, who placed a hand on Gin's shoulder while he stared at the armored figure.

The two locked eyes for a moment, before Hanataro said "You know I distinctly remember telling you to stop doing stupid things about a century back didn't I?"

Aizen smiled before bowing at the waist to the armored figure saying "I wish I could, but-"Aizen straightened before he sighed and fixed his glasses and continued "After hearing of your legend, I couldn't help myself Al-sama."

Hanataro was silent for a moment before he said conversationally "Of course you realize that by going this far, I'm going to kill you, right?"

Aizen merely nodded "Yes, I'm well aware of that. But I also know you're not going to kill me here for two reasons. One, you wish to save both Hitsugaya and Hinamori, and two killing me here and now would be far, far too easy for you. You know that if I possess the Hōgyoku I can offer you a proper challenge something you crave more than anything."

"While that's true-"Hanataro conceded before suddenly blurring out of existence only to reappear to the far left of Aizen with blood coating his blade and for the one standing next to Gin to shatter to pieces revealing the true Aizen to be kneeling on the ground, blood soaking into his haori from a wound in his shoulder.

"-Don't you dare presume to know me or my reasons for anything Sosuke Aizen." Hanataro said coldly over his shoulder before he dropped the very thing Aizen planned Rukia's execution for, the Hōgyoku; at his feet.

Looking back he saw the armored warrior had made his way over to Hitsugaya and Hinamori, before taking out his armors shortsword and slitting his palm, allowing a black ichor to seep from his wound and into both of theirs for a moment before he turned back and shifted in surprise before saying "Oh, you're still here? I thought you would've made off with your prize by now, like all scavengers are won't to do."

Well aren't you a cheeky one?" Gin commented.

Picking up his prize with a bloodied hand Aizen turned to the armored warrior and asked "Why didn't you stop me all that time ago Al-sama? I would've thought that your relationship with-"Aizen was prematurely silenced when he was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

Gin reached for his zanpakuto again only to be stop when he was forced to the ground by the mysterious persons Reiryoku alone.

"Don't you dare speak her name, you have no right!" He roared angrily before he unceremoniously dropped him on the ground and said "The reason I didn't kill you then Aizen, was because her safety was my primary concern. The reason I let you live after that was twofold. Firstly, I did not want my presence known to _**him**_, and if I killed you he would know about it. Secondly, you are partially correct in the fact that I want you to grow stronger."

This answer surprised Aizen and Gin who was just now managing to get to his feet. Chuckling harshly Gin asked "Now why would you want that?"

"I want you to reach the height of power Aizen. Grow your armies, your power, all of it, I want you to reach for the highest peak...just so I can see the look on your face when I, personally, destroy all of your dreams, aspirations, and oh so carefully laid plans myself." He finished in a tone as cold as ice and as sharp as steel.

He then glanced back and noticed Hinamori was beginning to stir, turning back to the two soon to be traitors' he said "You have your trinket, now get the hell out of my city."

He then glanced back briefly to add "Oh and Aizen? Make sure you make a flashy exit. Leave no uncertain terms of Rukia Kuchiki's innocence...or else."

Aizen nodded briefly before turning to Gin and saying "Come Gin, let us put on a show before we make our exit."

Shrugging, the fox-faced captain said "Whatever you say Aizen, this is your rebellion, I'm just along for the ride." He then covered them both in a swirling white cloth before they teleported away.

Once they were gone, Hanataro disengaged Trans-Am and sighed before turning to the now awake but bleary eyed lieutenant who asked "Where am I? Who are you?"

Kneeling down to get a good look at her, he then took her hand and said "I'm a friend. Tell me lieutenant Hinamori; what is the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"I remember..." Momo's eyes widened in realization "Aizen-taicho, I remember hugging Aizen-taicho and then..." Her mouth fell open in shock and she paled before she began shaking her head in denial "No, no Aizen-taicho wouldn't do that, he wouldn't!"

"Hinamori?" the concerned man asked.

"I don't understand, why would Aizen-taicho do that to me? It must've been a dream, yes that's it all a bad dream, because there is no way Aizen-taicho would-"

SLAP.

Hinamori's head jerked to the side from the smack that was delivered by the very man who saved her life, before he grabbed her by the shoulders and said firmly "Look, I know it may be hard to accept, but Aizen? He was using you, using all of the Soul Society to get what he wanted and, once he had it, he no longer needed you. You were just a loose end, and to people like him, loose ends are to be tied up."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! CAPTAIN AIZEN WOULDN'T TREAT EVERYONE AROUND HIM LIKE PAWNS; HE WAS A KIND AND CARING PERSON!" Hinamori yelled defending her Captain.

"Listen to yourself; has he really brainwashed you so badly that you are willing to defend him even after he rammed his sword through your sternum?" He asked poking her in the very spot she was stabbed, which ached as it was still tender.

The fire seemed to leave the Lieutenant of the 5th at the slightly painful reminder. Looking down with her hands clenched in her lap she asked "Did he say why he was doing this, did he say anything at all as to why?" she asked in a defeated voice.

Staring at her for a moment he asked "Are you sure you want to know?"

The Lieutenant hesitated a moment before nodding, prompting hanataro to say "From what I know of Aizen, I can tell you this. He seeks to grasp the unattainable. He is very much similar to the ancient tale of Icarus. Are you familiar with the tale?"

Seeing the lieutenant shake her head he said "Long ago, an evil king desired a labyrinth built to house a half-man half-bull monster called the Minotaur. So he hired the most brilliant mind of his age, Daedalus to build the maze. Daedalus brought his only son Icarus with him as it would be a long project that would take many years to complete. Once it was completed, the king locked away both the father and son in a tower, so that the mazes secrets could never be learned by anyone. But Daedalus being the brilliant man that he was had a plan to escape the tower. Every night they would ask for more blankets and candles; saying their prison was drafty, and every night, Daedalus worked using the feathers that made the blankets and the hot wax from the candles to create two pairs of wings that would allow both him and his son to escape their prison."

He paused before continuing "The night before their escape, Daedalus warned his son not to fly too close to the sun, least the wax melt and his wings come undone. While their escape was successful, Icarus grew prideful and soared towards the heavens, attempting to grasp the sun itself. Attain that which wasn't his if you will." The warrior told his enraptured audience of one.

"Sadly, Icarus's pride became his literal downfall as the wax did indeed melt off, causing his wings to fall apart leading him to drown."

Hinamori was silent for a time before she said "So what your saying is, Aizen is doing all of this purely out of pride and ambition?"

"Exactly Hinamori." He said.

She then looked at him quizzically and asked "How do you know my name when I never introduced myself? What's your name anyway?"

Quickly thinking up a lie Hanataro responded "I'm an old friend of the Sotaicho's. You can call me Al."

Gulping slightly, Hinamori thought '_Things must be worse than I thought if the sotaicho is calling in old friends for help.'_

Nodding she then noticed Hitsugaya on the ground a few feet away from her and, a look of concern crossing her face, asked worriedly "Al -san is Shiro-chan going to be ok?"

"Him-" Al said before looking over at the Captain before saying "-He's fine. In fact, he's faking being asleep right now, just so he can figure out if I'm a threat or not. Isn't that right, Shiro-chan?" he teased.

Grumbling 'Its Captain Hitsugaya' the diminutive taicho sat up locking eyes with the diecast hero and asking "Why did you save us, and more importantly what exactly did you give Aizen?"

"Ah, so you were still conscious then?" seeing the Captain fixing him with a hard glare, his hand on the grip of his zanpakuto 'Al ' replied "If you were still awake then you should already know the answer. I want him to reach the height of power just so I can crush him when he's his strongest and he's mere steps from his goal."

"It sounds like you want him to suffer, why?" Hinamori asked.

Looking at her he replied "He hurt someone very dear to me a while ago, and for that he'll suffer humiliation and utter, crushing defeat before I kill him."

The Captain and Lieutenant both decided it would be best not to press the issue after that, and their savior said "If you can both move, then I suggest we head to Sokyoku Hill. The final act of this gigantic farce should be taking place soon."

With that the three made their way out of the tomb that once was the chambers of Central 46.

* * *

Ichigo huffed in exhaustion. It was a long, hard fight, and he came close to dying even with his Bankai, but he'd managed to beat Byakuya Kuchiki, and in doing so, heard his reasons for letting Rukia go to her execution. While he couldn't agree with his decision, he could understand his inner turmoil to an extent, having lost his own mother. This is why he dragged the currently unconscious Captain back to Sokyoku Hill; he didn't want him dying on Rukia. When he arrived he found several captains and lieutenants surrounding three others, one of whom a giant bipedal dog was covered in wounds and passed out.

Looking at how hostile the rest were looking, he could only assume one of those three or all three of them were responsible. Considering a busty orange haired woman and a punk rocker in Shinigami clothes were holding two of the three hostages along with one white hair captain pointing his blade at another, he was fairly sure he was right.

"Well, it appears you've survived. No matter you'll all die sooner or later; whether it happens now or later, it makes no difference." The bespectacled man in the middle said calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo growled.

"Foolish little Ryoka, must I spell it out for you? I was the one who had Rukia arrested, and I was the one who staged her execution after slaughtering Central 46."

Yamamoto, who was still injured from his fight with his old master managed to get to his feet and ask "Aizen, what exactly are you planning?"

"No one stands on the top of the world; not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." He responded cryptically.

Suddenly three beams of light came crashing down from the sky, separating the true traitors' from their betrayed brethren. Looking up, they saw a huge garganta and spewing from its maw was several Menos Grande three of which had beams of light coming from their fingers.

Al, Momo, and Toshiro arrived, just in time to see Aizen, Gin, and Tosen being lifted off towards the garganta. Aizen then cast off his glasses and slicked back his hair, leaving a single strand hanging down. It had the startling effect of turning him from a humble looking kind captain, into the villainous man he truly was.

"What's he gonna do next, pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Al said sarcastically as he watched him ascend to the waiting arms of the Giilians.

After he had gone, Al made his way towards Ichigo and Byakuya and asked "So, who won?"

Ichigo's cocky, confident smirk and Byakuya annoyed scowl said it all. "I see." Was all he said to that.

The trio made their way over to Yamamoto, who nodded respectfully to his former master saying "It appears you were correct afterall sensei, Aizen has been fooling all of us for quite some time."

Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at him in shock and Hitsugaya asked "Yamamoto-sotaicho, did you just call this man your sensei?"

"Indeed I did." Yamamoto replied.

"B-but wouldn't that make him..?" Hinamori didn't finish, she didn't know how to say what she meant without it sounding insulting.

"Old as dirt much like me? Yes." Yamamoto responded to the unfinished question.

Hinamori looked down in embarrassment at having asked the question in the first place, before her head snapped back up and she asked "What now sir?"

"Now, now we prepare for war." Yamamoto stated firmly.

Clearing his throat, Al said "I do believe she was asking about her Division Yama-kun."

Left eye twitching at the nickname Yamamoto responded "Ah yes, well I suppose if you're able you'll have to take over as Captain Hinamori.

Her eyes widening like a deer's caught in headlights the lieutenant stuttered "M-M-Me? But Sotaicho, all Taicho's need to be capable of Bankai and I can't do that yet."

'_Al, you think maybe we could help her out a bit?' _Hanataro asked his Zanpakuto.

He heard a sigh in response before _**"I suppose, it wouldn't do to let someone get killed if we could do something about it huh? What exactly did you have in mind?"**_ she asked.

"_Painkiller." _

The one word response sent the Zanpakuto into a fit of evil cackling. "Oh that is some beautiful poetic justice right there Hana! I love it! Hang on a sec while I pull up the plans."

Moments later a vessel appeared in his hand. Tapping the still stressing Lieutenant on the shoulder he said "Here, this may help with the power difference."

Being held up by a slim silver chain was a teardrop shaped pendant. It was odd though as it had various human facial features in odd places all over it. Looking at it curiously for a moment, Momo took it before placing it over her head. She felt a subtle shift of some kind when the amulet finally came to rest.

She was going to thank him, only to find he had wandered towards the Ryoka who was dressed like one of them and the two were talking. Well arguing looked more accurate.

"What do you mean she's at my house?! Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Did I stutter? Kikoo took her to your house when I told her to take her someplace safe; hence she is at your house."

"But my family doesn't know anything about me being a Shinigami!" Ichigo complained loudly.

Clapping him on the shoulder he said "Well, they do now."

* * *

**Forty Minutes earlier, Kurosaki Home**

Yuzu had just finished making dinner, and was about to take it to the table where her father and sister were waiting when something strange and life changing happened. It started at the stove, which she hadn't turned off yet, the flames expanded and grew spreading in odd ways and increasing in temperature and size drastically before the coalesced into the form of a gigantic flaming bird right between Yuzu and her family. Yuzu didn't even notice when she dropped the dinner tray in fright, or her knees as they began to shake in fear.

Looking around for a moment the bird let out a beautiful cry, before noticing Yuzu who hadn't moved out of fright. Leaning down till it was eye level with the frightened girl the phoenix let out a few tittering coos putting the youngest Kurosaki at ease in the process.

Seemingly satisfied, it let out one final cry before it dissipated like a blown out candle...leaving a disheveled looking Rukia Kuchiki on the scorched marked floor in its place.

"Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked.

Looking up to see who called her name she locked eyes with a startled Yuzu Kurosaki. Looking around, she found she was standing in the middle of their now scorched kitchen_. _

'_Damn that bird.'_ She thought before she said "Hey everyone, sorry for dropping in like this but I really should go." She said hurriedly only to stop when a soccer ball whizzed past her head and embedded itself in the already ruined wall.

Looking back, Rukia found herself staring into the glaring eyes of Kirin who said "You know its rude to drop by unannounced, besides-"She then nodded towards the tray Yuzu had dropped in fright before continuing "Your little entrance cost us dinner so the least you can do is stick around while we order something to eat for the four of us and explain why our kitchen was just invaded by a giant flaming chicken."

Rukia glanced at Isshin who had been oddly silent before nodding and saying "You might as well tell them about the Soul Society Miss Kuchiki."

"How do know about that?" Rukia asked.

"How about we swap stories over takeout?" Isshin suggested.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Ichigo and his group had assembled and were preparing to return home to Karakura Town. Byakuya even though he had just been healed by Unohana, insisted on going with them to retrieve her yet again, this time on much friendlier terms. Going with them was none other than the Sotaicho's sensei Al himself who simply said "I have something to give her."

After Byakuya showed Ichigo how to open senkaimon with Zangetsu, as he had never been to the boy's house; the group arrived right in front of Ichigo's front door.

Not wasting any time, the death berry made his way inside to find the kitchen utterly trashed while his family and Rukia sat around the scorched table eating takeout Chinese.

Letting out a sigh, he thought _'Why, why am I not surprised?'_

His sigh of relief was herd however and next thing he knew, a soccer ball slammed directly into his forehead, and Yuzu tackled him in a hug asking concernedly "Ichi-nii are you ok? Did you get hurt at all at that Soul Society place?"

"I'm fine Yuzu." He managed to get out, before sitting up and glaring at his other sister who glared back and said "That's for not telling us what was going on stupid."

Karin then huffed and muttered "I swear your almost as bad as dad."

"Oi!" Ichigo said taking particular offense to that remark.

"Ahem."

Ichigo and co turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway stoically before asking "May we come in?"

"Of course, make yourselves at home everyone!" Isshin boomed loudly.

Once everyone entered the Kurosaki residence, and began mingling Byakuya silently motioned for Rukia to follow him.

The two Kuchiki's soon found their way outside after a moment or two of silence Byakuya said "You know Rukia you look very much like your sister."

Looking at him in confusion, Byakuya went on to explain that her older sister Hisana was his wife and that her only regret was abandoning her younger sister in the Rukongai to save her own life, how she constantly went out in search of her to atone for her mistake; and her eventual death to sickness.

"Her last wish was that I find you and protect you. However in marrying her I broke a law saying that only souls born in Noble Houses may marry one another, displeasing my parents. So I swore on their graves I would never break the laws of the Soul Society again. When I was told you were to be executed, I was torn between two oaths. The one to my wife to keep you safe and the one I made to my parents to uphold the Soul Societies laws."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said.

"It's all so tragic, isn't it Rukia-hime?" a voice asked from above, causing the two to glance out and look at the overhang under which they sat.

Above them on the roof lay Al in his Exia armor, with his head propped up on his arm. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance Byakuya asked "How long have you been up there?"

"Since the beginning." He responded before rolling off the roof and landing on his feet, with his knees bent.

Straightening he said "I came along because I had something to give Miss Rukia remember?"

Cocking her head to the side, Rukia asked "Something for me?"

Nodded he stepped forward and held a fist outstretched. Rukia cupped her hands allowing a stark white teardrop shaped pendant that had facial features in odd places all over its surface.

Holding it at eye level by its white cord, she asked quizzically "What is this?"

"Something I don't give out lightly, but I think will come in handy should you find yourself in a sticky situation in the future; provided you don't take it off of course." He responded cryptically.

"I see." Rukia then got up and turned around before handing him the pendant and saying "Put it on me would you?"

"S-Sure." He said suddenly becoming nervous before reaching for the pendant and gently moving her ebony locks out of the way, slipped it around her neck.

"Thank you." She said turning around and giving him a light smile. One he returned before saying "Your welcome, now I need to get going. Tell Ichigo I'll be taking a rain check on those drinks for me will ya?" he asked.

"Wait! Where are you going? Rukia asked, confused by his sudden want to leave.

"I'm going home, after all the exercise I've gotten today I'm beat. He then opened a Senkaimon with one of his swords looking back briefly to say "Don't worry Miss Rukia; we'll be meeting again, much sooner than you think."

He then passed through his senkaimon and; true to his word he and Rukia would meet again in a little over a month's time.

* * *

**Length: 9,965 – Date Completed: 4/28/14**

* * *

**AN: Well as promised here is the first chapter to Star of Destruction. I think I nailed the mysteriousness this time around. You guys think so? Yes, no, maybe? Tell me your thoughts in a review. Also, I'm sure some of you are screaming OP! Hanataro's OP! Well yeah, he trained the Sotaicho of course he's OP. The reasons for him being so will be explained as we go. That said...Till next time, Bubbajack out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star of Destruction**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any references to well, anything really.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Gone Sour.**

It was one month after the defection of Sosuke Aizen and two other captains of the Gotei 13 and the 4th division was finally able to relax some now that all those who were wounded during the 'Ryoka invasion' had been healed and sent on their way. Everyone was wondering who the mysterious Al was...well almost everyone.

**_"_****_Hanataro, Don't you think maybe-"_**Al Azif began only to be cut off by his master who said"_No, Al I'm not gonna waste my time on these punks their not worth it." _Hanataro Yamada thought as he took another punch to the gut from some random Shinigami from the 11th division. He was their favored punching bag as he never fought back and pretty much let them do whatever they wanted to him.

**_"_****_Then what was the point of getting your power back if you aren't at least going to defend yourself? Besides aren't these Shinigami not only assholes but also corrupt?"_** The spirit huffed.

_"__This is different Al, Aizen needs to be stopped, he's a traitor and evil, plus he hurt my friends these guys are just-"_Hanataro was brought out of his internal debate when one of the Shinigami slugged him in the face.

"Why won't you fight back you pathetic weakling, are you really that useless?" One of the Shinigami, a brown haired man with a bear-like physique asked before he punched Hanataro again and said "Yeah, your nothing like that Deus guy, he fought all three of the damn traitors' and you can't even defend yourself! Don't you have any skill at all?"

**_"_****_I don't get why you don't just kill some of them as an example? _**Al questioned before she added **"****In some of their cases it would likely be a mercy."**

_'__Heh, it's not so much mercy as it is pity Al. In truth, I pay no more attention to these beatings than I would an ant. If I hadn't made a promise to __**him**__they would all be dead, well, them and most of the 11__th__Division. And besides, everyone except Ikkaku, Yumichika, Lieutenant Kusajishi, and to an extent, their captain all the rest of the 11__th__Division is just a bunch of punks with no honor. They're not even worth killing.'_ Hanataro thought.

"Well answer me you useless piece of shit." The Shinigami said before he punched Hanataro in the face, splitting his lip in the process.

Sighing in annoyance Al said**_ "_****_Fine, be a martyr if you want! Very well, if you insist upon enduring these pests, I will not interfere." _**Hanataro was about to thank his inner spirit when he spoke again **_"_****_However, I expect you to do something about them eventually, as it will do no good to slay the traitors if such an obvious cancer remains in the Seireitei."_**

_'__Thank you Al-chan.'_ The Shinigami responded before turning his attention to his current 'pest problem' as he dubbed it. _'__It's time for another award worthy performance.' _ He thought.

Instead of his usual stuttered response Hanataro just looked his attacker with soulless hollow eyes and asked "I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-Please let me go!"

The Shinigami who had surrounded the meek medic expected this response. "Huh? You want us to let you go?" the leader said sinisterly.

In response, Hanataro picked himself up off the ground and, spitting out some blood responded "Y-y-yes please." Hanataro asked in a shaky fearful voice he'd mastered over the years.

"Well in that case, yeah go ahead and go home." One of the thugs responded with a sinister smile to which Hanataro faked looking at him with kindness before saying "T-T-Thank you so much!" I need to get home to my apartment, feed my chickens, , and pray to the Spirit King my landlord hasn't upped my rent again."

With that Hanataro collected his healers' satchel, and Al before turning to leave...only to be turned around and punched in the face and sent flying into a nearby wall.

_'__Thank god for my healing factor...'_ He thought before he blacked out...

* * *

Deep within the bowls of the Spirit Kings Palace an ancient entity watched in sorrow as his old friend took a beating he knew he didn't deserve. He was surprised by his actions against Aizen, considering that, five thousand years previously, he had none too politely told him he could 'go fuck himself with a cactus if the Soul Society ever came under threat again'. But he was even more surprised when he gave Aizen the Hōgyoku and told him he wanted him to reach for the heavens before he crushed him utterly.

_'__Have you found something worth fighting for again old friend?'_ the entity thought with a bit of hope, smiling slightly as the young Kuchiki heiress picked up his old friends body and rapidly dragged him towards her estate.

"Perhaps it is time we talked again, you and I?" he mused to himself before he said in little more than a whisper "Kirio."

Moments later a slender woman with flowing purple hair and an extremely large bust appeared and knelt before her lord. "Yes my Lord?"

Bidding her to rise he said "I need you fetch someone for me, someone we are both very familiar with."

* * *

Rukia rushed home as quickly as she could while carrying a bleeding medic on her shoulder. The only reason she was heading to her house and not the 4th division was because today was the day the Shinigami Women's Association met at her house. Yes, even with the revelation of Aizen's defection the SWA were still meeting, Nanao saying something along the lines of it 'being good for morale'.

While Rukia wasn't too sure about morale she knew that Unohana-taicho and Isane-fukutaicho would be at the meeting, and if anyone could help him it would be them. This is why when she finally made it into the Kuchiki Estate, she fixed Shinji Tanakata, the lanky withered head butler who had been serving since nii-sama's grandfather's time with a stern glare and asked "Shinji, are the SWA here yet?"

The ancient butler though surely surprised by the fact that the mistress of the house was carrying a dead man on her shoulder took it all in stride and nodded while walking away and saying "Yes mistress, they arrived not an hour ago, and young Yachiru decided to appropriate the bathhouse for this meeting. No doubt you shall find them there. You require the services of the 4th Division Captain I presume? Shall I fetch her?" he offered.

Rukia merely shook her head and said "No, I'll take her to him myself, but Shinji I think it would be best if you start praying."

Are the young lads' wounds that serious? The butler asked, concern knitting his brow.

"Hmm?" Rukia said distractedly "No, I think Hanataro-kun will be fine, but once Unohana-taicho gets ahold of the people that did this to him, we'll need to clean up their remains with a sponge I think." She joked morbidly before heading into the bathhouse changing room leaving a pale-faced butler behind her.

_'__Oh dear, perhaps lady Rukia was correct, prayer may well be required.' _The old butler thought as he tottered off.

* * *

Hanataro then blindly reached out for the sheath of his zanpakuto and he did manage to grip something but it certainly didn't feel like Hisagomaru's sheath. It was too soft, too warm, too pliable...

'What is that moaning noise?' Hanataro thought as he managed to crack his seemingly heavy eyelids open to behold a very confusing sight. In front of him was a large group of very pretty girls consisting of Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu, his Captain and Lieutenant respectively; Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Rangiku Matsumoto all of whom were lieutenants, Kiyone Kotetsu who shared the third seat in the 13th division, Captain Soi-Fon leader of the 2nd division Black Ops unit and her predecessor, the Goddess of Flash Yoruichi Shihoin, as well as Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori.

The fact that all these women were together wasn't what surprised Hanataro. No, it was the fact that they were all wearing nothing but bath towels and were lounging in a hot spring. Hanataro then blinked and realized that Hinamori's face was beet red and she was looking at him embarrassed. A quick glance down showed exactly why: In his blind search for his Zanpakuto, he had accidently grabbed the poor lieutenants' breast.

_'Ok, there is no way this is really happening, I have to be hallucinating from blood loss or something.'_ He rationalized.

Rapidly removing his hand he then said "Pl-please tell m-m-me I'm dr-dreaming or something?"

Hinamori who was still too mortified to talk, merely rapidly shook her head. "What makes you think this is a dream?" Yoruichi asked with a cat-like smirk on her face.

Hanataro glanced at her briefly before going into 'timid mode' and saying "Th-this has to b-be a dream or a hall-hallucination because there i-is no way, no pos-possible way, that in real life I would wake up in a hot spring surrounded by the most beautiful women in the Seireitei. Tha-that just doesn't happen to so-someone like m-me in re-real life." He stuttered out before he looked away, having inadvertently said more than he'd meant to due to being surrounded by so many pretty women.

His statement caused the collective women to look away as they blushed, or in Yoruichi's case, smirks even wider and say "So you think we're all beautiful do you?"

Hanataro looked at the Flash Goddess with wide fearful eyes "Did I say that? I-I mean- I meant I... yes you're all very pretty." He told her honestly.

Before the innuendo could really start flying Soifon spoke up "Yamada, I can tell you two things right now with absolute certainty."

She then reached out and smacked him with a bit of force before saying "The first is that you are in fact awake, and the second is that if you do not stop flirting with Lady Yoruichi I am going to put you to sleep...permanently." she threatened.

"My, my to threaten my subordinate right in front of me, how bold of you Captain Soifon." Unohana said cheerfully as she **_smiled _**at the Black Ops captain. It was the smile of a demon.

"Yes-I mean no-I mean-I meant no disrespect Captain Unohana!" Soifon stuttered out.

Unohana's smile lingered on her fellow captain for a moment. She then turned to her seventh seat and she asked "I am curious though Hanataro, how exactly did you come to be in such a terrible condition?"

"Be-before I answer that C-captin, where a-am I-I?"

"You're in the bathhouse on the Kuchiki Estate." Rukia answered "I found you on my way here-"Rukia paused and shuddered even though the bath water should've been keeping her plenty warm before she continued "You looked like someone had used you as a training dummy Hanataro, there were cuts and bruises everywhere on you when I found you. Now, I'm no medic but even I could tell that you had two black eyes, a broken nose, several stab and slash wounds on your chest and back, and your Zanpakuto was embedded in the wall, just out of reach above your head..."

Again Rukia needed to stop to recollect her composure. "It was a small miracle I even managed to get you here alive you were bleeding all over the place...by the Spirit King, what happened to you?" she asked as tears gathered in her blue eyes.

Reaching out Hanataro patted Rukia's head gently and said "It's ok Miss Rukia I'm fine now see? No need for you to worry about me."

As he consoled the distressed girl he asked "So umm, while could understand dragging me to your house, but why the bathhouse, and why are all of you in nothing but towels?"

Well Yamada-san, President Yachiru wished to hold the club meeting in the bathhouse today and so we did, by the time Kuchiki-san arrived we were already in the hot spring." Nanao Ise responded briskly before she adjusted her glasses.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Ise nodded.

Hanataro sighed replying all the events up to this point in his mind: him getting beaten yet again by some 11th Division chumps, waking up and groping Hinamori, to getting slapped by Captain Soi-Fon...

_'Wait, Captain Soi-Fon slapped me...and it hurt. Dreams can't hurt you. That means I really am awake and I really did grope...Hinamori...'_

Sighing to himself he briefly contemplated committing seppuku, only to remember it was almost impossible to kill him thanks to Al.

He then realized Rukia was trying to get his attention and politely asked her to repeat herself.

"I asked what happened." Rukia reiterated.

"N-nothing se-serious Miss Rukia just a minor dispute be-between myself and some unseated officers of the 11th Division."

The silence that followed that proclamation was long tense and awkward. Finally Rukia managed to ground out "Just a minor dispute, that's all it was huh?" she asked, her voice sounding cold and sardonic.

Hanataro sighed internally, he had a pretty good idea what was coming next when he said "Y-yes, th-that's all it was, no need t-to get other pe-people involved in som-something so petty."

The only warning Hanataro had was a slight spike in Rukia's reiatsu. Next thing Hanataro knew, he was sent sprawling onto his back holding his mouth as one Rukia Kuchiki was being held back by both Soifon and Yoruichi.

_'__If they keep moving around like that their towels are going to fall off.'_ Hanataro noted absentmindedly before he realized Rukia was in fact shouting at him.

"...hat the hells the matter with you Hanataro, did you even give one thought to the people who might mourn you if you were killed by those 11th Division ass clowns because of this 'minor dispute'?"

Rukia had inadvertently struck a nerve.

'Everyone I ever thought cared about me is either dead or has ended up using me for their own ends.' He thought sourly before snorting divisively and sending the Kuchiki heiress as slightly heated glare, and asking "And who would mourn me Rukia, my friends? I don't have any. My colleges, well newsflash most of them are far too busy pranking me, picking on me, or dumping their own workloads on me to actually give a shit about me."

Both Rukia and Isane looked hurt at Hanataro's callous remark.

"I'm your friend Hanataro. Don't you consider us friends?" Rukia asked.

"Yes and what about myself and Captain Unohana? I thought we were your friends and your co-workers." Isane questioned.

Hanataro let out an annoyed sigh "You and I-"He said pointing at Rukia "We are at best acquaintances'. Your friends were the ones who busted into the Seireitei to save you in the first place, me? I was taken hostage by Ganju and Ichigo and basically went along for the ride after that because I felt it was the right thing to do."

Hanataro then turned to Isane "As for you and Captain Unohana, you can't be my friends because you're my boss, well bosses."

Isane looked confused "What does that have to do with anything?"

Soifon huffed "It should be obvious Kotetsu, as Yamada's superior you cannot be his friend. That would be considered favoritism."

This time it was Captain Unohana who interjected "But you forget Captain Soi-Fon, that each captain may run their division as they see fit. So if Isane-chan and I wish to show Hanataro a bit of kindness for all his hard work every now and again we may."

_'__I sense a 'but' coming...'_ Hanataro thought.

"However, that also means that should he do something stupid that we have the right to reprimand him." Unohana finished before she scowled at her seventh seat while unleashing decent amount of her reiatsu.

_'__I called it.'_ Hanataro thought as he just gave her a deadpan look and said "Yo-you realize that I c-can't h-hide behind your skirts forever right? So that really isn't doing anything C-captain." Hanataro sighed before he said "There are t-time when a m-an must t-take care of things on his own."

All the women in the bathhouse besides Nemu and Yachiru looked at Hanataro in shock, while Unohana for her part merely frowned at her subordinate for a moment longer before sighing, looking down, and saying "Your right, I can't protect you all the time can I? However that doesn't mean I will just sit by and knowingly let you get beaten. I want their names Hanataro. " She replied coolly while giving him the **_smile._**

Thinking it was best to steer clear this avenue of conversation decided to ask "Just what were you all discussing before I showed up anyway?"

"We were discussing possible identities of Al and the possible functions of the necklaces he gave both Rukia and Hinamori-taicho." Nemu stoically responded.

Deciding to probe the girl, he said "What makes you think Al wasn't his real name Nemu-fukutaicho?"

"From what I've gathered from the others the Sotaicho attempted to call him by his actual name only to be rebuked by his master and told that someone, somewhere was watching, also Tou-san had me look through the archives of Central 46 and no one by that name comes up."

"You went looking through the archives?" Soifon asked.

Seeing the girl nod Soifon said "Going into the Archives without permission is a felony."

"But I was following my Taicho's orders and how was I supposed to get permission? Central 46 is currently incapable of making any ruling, let alone breathing." Nemu replied innocently.

Placing her hand on her protégé's shoulder Yoruichi said "I think you should just let this one go Soifon, if anything you should take this matter up with Mayuri."

Grudgingly the current head of the Black Ops division nodded before telling the docile lieutenant "Please inform your Captain after the meeting that I'll be meeting with him soon."

"So Hanataro, who do you think this mysterious Al person could be? Rika inquired.

Deciding she deserved the some semblance of the truth after dragging his half dead corpse all the way to her house to get emergency treatment; And the fact that he was in sitting in front of both the former and the current head of the Black Ops division as well as his own Captain and lieutenants Kusajishi and Kurotsuchi who were also good investigators. With so many people being able to tell if he was lying, doing so was a moot point. Hence he told the truth...sort of.

Hanataro stared at Rukia blankly for a moment as in in thought before he said "I couldn't really begin to guess Rukia-san, but if he really is stronger than the Sotaicho then it makes me wonder if he's the person from this old legend I heard awhile back."

With everyone sporting confused looks Rukia asked "What legend Hanataro?"

Answering the noblewoman's question with a question he said "Have any of you ever wondered why Hueco Mundo is a desert?"

With everyone getting even more confused Rangiku said "Hasn't it always been a desert?"

Hanataro shook his head no before saying "Not according to the legend. Tell me, have any of you ever heard the tale of the Star of Destruction?"

Seeing all of them, even Yoruichi with confused looks on their faces he elaborated "According to legend, the Star of Destruction was the first person ever actualize his soul, this was many millennia before the invention of asauchi, this person managed to call forth what would today be considered a Zanpakuto spirit through sheer force of will, defeated it, and in turn was the first person to master what would be considered Bankai. According to legend, he fought whole armies of Hollows by himself and reduced Hueco Mundo to the desert it is now by use of his Bankai."

Everyone was in a state of shock. If what the medic said was true, then the reason Hueco Mundo was a desert was because of a single person's Bankai. Rukia and the Momo however were getting the sense that there was more to this story than meets the eye.

"What happened to him?" Rukia asked, fearing the answer.

Clearing his throat, Hanataro said "It's said, that after one last titanic battle, the Star of Destruction disappeared. Some say he died in the final battle, others think he got sick and tired of the killing and the bloodshed and after that last fight, he left so he could have a peaceful life somewhere in the Rukongai."

Most of the girls breathed a sigh of relief except Soifon who made a mental note to send some squads to search for any particularly strong souls in the Rukongai and Yachiru who would've liked to see Kenny fight this guy.

In the silence hanataro thought to himself _'__It's kind of sad when I think about it. As it stands I really do just want my existence to end only so the pain of loss will end. There are only four people who show me kindness and three of them are in this very room.'_

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted your existence to and you only had four people ever show you kindness, three of which are in this room what did you mean by that and who are they?" Rukia asked.

Hanataro locked eyes with her again before smiling slightly. It was the same timid smile he always wore, but now she could tell there was no warmth to it, no kindness; Rukia and the others were beginning to realize that it just was a part of a very elaborate emotional mask that Hanataro put on every day before he walked out of his door.

With that very same smile still on his face, he told her "Let's just say I've seen lots of good people die Miss Rukia and I've grown tired of it. As for the second part of your question; the answer is you, Isane, and Captain Unohana."

The Kuchiki blinked in surprise. "I thought you said we weren't friends?"

The usually timid medic chuckled mirthlessly "We're not, but then again I don't really know you well enough to call you my friend Rukia as I told you before. Besides, you're not the girl I thought I knew."

Now Rukia was very confused "What do you mean?"

"Back when I first met you, you were quiet and reserved, and had this look in your eyes. Then Ichigo and the others invaded, you were proven innocent and this new Rukia came about, she is a very tomboyish, bunny loving girl with a strong sense of jus-justice. I don't know this Rukia well enough to call her my friend...yet." He added as an afterthought.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise _'__Was I really that different from how I usually act?'_ she then thought back to her time in captivity and realized yes, yes, in fact she had pulled a complete one-eighty personality-wise to how she was when Hanataro originally met her.

_'__No wonder he's so confused.'_ The Kuchiki heiress thought as she sweat-dropped. "Sorry Hanataro. I didn't mean to give you a false impression of me."

"No need to apologize Rukia-san, you were going through a very troubling time then, besides..." He then reached up and gently ruffled her hair with one hand and smiled "I like this version of you better. It's much more cheerful and assertive. An improvement to the Rukia I first met. Although, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hitting me." He added as an afterthought.

Rukia felt his hand in her hair, and her cheeks warmed up on contact, and her stomach tensed into knots. Muttering quick thanks, she turned around and made her way back into the hot spring before he noticed. _'What's wrong with me? It's just Hanataro, why did I react like that?'_ she thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, the other girl's did see the blush on her face, but chose not to comment on it.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Yachiru who spoke next actually chiding the medic "Oi Droopy-chan, we have a saying in the 11th, it's that you can only admit defeat when you're dead, so as long as you keep living you can keep looking for a reason to keep fighting can't you, doesn't that sound better than just giving up?"

"Well Lieutenant Kusajishi..." Hanataro began only to be interrupted by the petite girl "Call me Yachiru or Chiru. Lieutenant Kusajishi sounds too formal and un-fun."

Seeing that Hinamori was still slightly depressed even a month after her Captains defection, Hanataro thought to himself _'__Maybe I can turn this questioning into something advantageous.'_

"R-right, well it's not that simple Chiru-chan. an-anyway as for a more recent one... de-death before dis-dishonor." He said looking at Hinamori.

It only took them a moment to figure out what he meant.

"Why Hanataro-san?" Hinamori asked sounding fragile and heartbroken, as if it was her fault.

Hanataro didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke knowing that if he did he would likely turn into a stuttering mess "Hinamori-san, you may not realize this but you are highly admired among the kido practitioners' of the Seireitei, so much so that you are talked about even at the Shin'o Academy for your natural talent in the art. I personally respect you for the fact that, despite specializing in kido, you still managed to become a lieutenant of the 5th division. This is why when I...well you know, accidently grabbed your umm...you've heard the term die from embarrassment right?"

Seeing the near mute girl blush but nod out of the corner of his eye, he continued "Well that was probably the first time anyone took that phrase so seriously, eheheheh." He finished with a nervous laugh, as he watched her carefully for any reaction.

The fire that had dulled in her eyes since Aizen's betrayal entered raged back into an inferno in Momo Hinamori's dark green eyes "Hanataro-san, come here!" she ordered sharply.

He was surprised by the sudden vigor in her voice, not expecting his idea to work quite this well, but did as she asked. When he got close enough, she reached out and bopped him on the head.

"Hinamori-san..."

"My friends call me Momo." The suddenly talkative lieutenant then drew the healer into a hug and whispered into his ear "Thank you, for believing in me Hanataro-san."

Almost no one else saw it when the medic let out a small victorious smile...almost no one.

Hinamori then pulled back and pinched both of his cheeks while stretching out his mouth and said "But I don't ever want you to ever feel like doing something so stupid over me ever again, ok?"

Seeing the healer nod, she added "Besides it was a simple accident, nothing to get too upset about." She said before letting him go, saying " Now turn around, I'm getting out and I'm going to get changed into something a bit warmer."

He did as she asked, though he couldn't help but sneak a peek at her as she walked past. Seeing as her towel was damp, it clung to her body and gave Hanataro a good view of her backside as well as her legs.

"Enjoying the view are we?" Yoruichi joked causing him to jump before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and saying "Yea-yeah a li-little bit."

Leaning in closer to the boy seemingly to tease him she whispered into his ear "Your good kid, you pulled that lie off so perfectly, even I wouldn't have known if I didn't catch the smirk on your face afterwards."

His eyes widening a fraction Hanataro said "Please don't tell her, the last thing I want is for her to be further depressed which is likely to happen if she learns I lied a tiny bit."

Before she could answer someone cleared their throat, causing them both to look over and see all the girls except Nemu, Yachiru, and Yoruichi to glare at the medic slightly "I thought you were better than that Hanataro-san. To ogle and flirt with a woman so openly." Ise said sounding disappointed.

"I-I'm not a bad per-person Lieutenant Nanao. I d-don't r-run ar-around chasing skirts all d-day or am I arrogant eno-enough to th-think I am God's gift to wo-women. B-but that doesn't me-mean I do-don't –ap-appreciate the fe-female form." He said defending himself.

Unohana gave her 7th seat a nod "Spoken like a true gentleman Hanataro."

"Th-th-thank you Captain." He said only to stiffen when he was suddenly hugged from behind and Hinamori's voice whispered into his ear "Nice to know that all men aren't like Captain Aizen. That makes two now."

"W-What do you mean by that Momo-san?" Hanataro asked.

Removing her arms from around his neck Hinamori who was now clad in a white silk bath robe replied "Besides you; only Al-san, Yamamoto-sotaicho's sensei is the only person to ever be fully upfront with me. I...I can't tell you how much I appreciate that." She told him smiling at the medic sweetly as she held the pendant he'd given her a month ago.

Now Hanataro felt like crap. _'__Then again I did briefly think about committing seppuku when I found myself touching her like that.'_

"By the way what were you looking for anyway? Hinamori asked.

"M-My Zanpakuto, I was hoping it would be nearby." The medic responded.

"Oh, Hisagomaru is over there." Kiyone said pointing to the far wall where his sealed Zanpakuto sat.

_'__Al is everything ok?'_ he asked telepathically.

**_"_****_Everything's fine, besides you flirting with a room full of half-naked floozies!"_** the Zanpakuto bit back.

_'__Well as long as you're ok.'_ He responded, ignoring the half-naked floozies comment.

Hanataro then got up and found he too was wearing a white bathrobe. "Umm h-h-how did I end up in this?"

Both Isane and Rukia blushed and looked down in embarrassment muttering something only for his Captain to say unashamedly "Isane and I were forced to cut away your uniform to properly assess your wounds, Rukia-chan was kind enough to provide us with something to cover you with afterwards."

Turning crimson he stuttered out "T-Thank you."

"But there's still something I don't get. Yachiru said "What did Kotetchin and Ruki-chin mean when they said Droopy-chan was hung like a horse?"

Isane and Rukia turned crimson before sinking down up to their eyes in the bath, Hanataro just blinked before stiffly turning around and saying "I-I think I should go now."

All the while Al was laughing her head off in between her cackling she said "You know, that girls alright!"

'S-S-Shut up Al!' Hanataro thought as he quickly collected her before fleeing the Kuchiki estate.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the Captain of the 12th division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, where inhumane things were done in the name of progress and more often than not on Mayuri's whim. One would think one who tortured others in the name of science and discovery and also because of his own self-experimentation, Mayuri Kurotsuchi would have nothing to fear; that nothing and no one could faze him...they would be wrong.

The mad scientist was going over reports of his latest experiment, and cursing the fools he had to deal with as subordinates. _'__Useless, all of them, that daughter of mine most of all! How hard could it be to discover why women all must go to the bathroom at the same time?'_

"Nemu, where are you, you useless creature!" Mayuri called out.

He never expected in a million years to hear the cold sinister voice that answered his call again **"****She's not in right now Mayuri, currently she is resting from your...attentions. This is good because you and I have much to discuss my little larva."**

_'__What?!' _The madman thought frantically.

"W-where are you?!" he called out while internally cursing himself for the fear that unintentionally entered his voice.

The voice of one long thought dead chuckled sinisterly **"****Now, now Mayuri-kun you should know me well enough to know that I never come in person to meetings. I never thought you of all people would become the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Regardless, turn around and you'll have some semblance of an answer."**

Doing so, Kurotsuchi found one of his many subordinates just standing there the only major difference being he had numerous metallic scales covering his arms, legs, chest, neck, and even a few completely obscured an eye from view. Mayuri could tell his subordinate was already gone, that the only things keeping his body going were the strange growths.

Putting on a brave face and acting seemingly unimpressed with the display Mayuri demanded "Ah, I see your using your usual method of communication. Well, what do you want? Make it quick because as you yourself said I am now the president of the SRDI so I have little time to waste on old acquaintances!"

The body of his underling spoke in that same sinister voice he hated and feared so much **"****My, my, it seems you have forgotten who my Little Larva is in charge? And here I thought you feared me, or did you forget your family has served me since the Dune War? Or perhaps you got yourself thrown in the Maggot's Nest for a different reason than to hide from me?"**

Before Mayuri could answer the meat puppet spoke again "**Well if you hold no fear of me, then this should be of no consequence to you."**

The walking corpse then held out its hand and from its palm several spines shot out and coiled around each other before forming simple sealed Zanpakuto whose only distinction was that its guard was a metal mass that took the appearance of a twisted bunch of thorns. One Mayuri recognized with fear and dread.

**"****Burūmu to shōhi, Hahen-"**The walking corpse was cut off by Mayuri frantically saying "Alright, alright I'm sorry just don't-don't do that to me!"

**"****Don't do that to me what, Mayuri?"** the corpse asked in that most hated voice.

"Please show mercy...my master." Mayuri said bitterly while he fell to his knees and bowed till his head hit the floor in front of the corpse before him.

The puppet was silent for a moment before it said **"****Very well Mayuri, I shall be merciful...it will only hurt for a moment." **The corpse then finished the incantation.

Wait no-ahhh!" The madman screamed in pain as numerous spines burst forth from his body in areas that would cause maximum pain while not being lethal.

"D-damn you..." The Captain managed to get out from his position on his back.

In a tone that almost sounded regretful the corpse said "**Now, now my Little Larva, it hurts me to hurt you like this, but you should know better than to talk back to your superiors...also, we require that daughter of yours in good shape, so if I find out you have been abusing her hence forth, you shall receive much worse than this."**

"H-how do you know about-"He was cut off by the corpse who said **"****That isn't important right now, what is important is what you are going to do for me."**

"Which is-Master?" he added swiftly when he saw the corpse raise the persudo-Zanpakuto threateningly.

**"****You shall secretly aid this Aizen person; he could be useful to our overall plans."** He ordered.

"As you wish, but it could take some time for me to contact him." Mayuri told his lord.

The corpse waved off such an estimate **"****No matter just see to it that it gets done, and also make sure to keep a close eye on the lieutenants of the 3****rd****and 5****th****seats of the 11****th****division, the Shiba Clan, as well as Momo Hinamori and Rukia Kuchiki."**

"Why?"

**"****In fact, see if you can get eyes on the former Ryoka as well."** The corpse added seemingly not hearing the question.

"Why do you want all these people watched master?" Mayuri inquired again.

The corpse's mouth was pulled up sharply into a twisted insane grin **"****Because my dear Little Larva, these people could be a hindrance or possibly even beneficial to the plan. Now, don't you have rouge Shinigami to contact?" **It asked but Mayuri knew an order from his master when he heard it.

"Yes, but you should know it could take as long as a month to do everything you requested." Mayuri told him.

The insane grin on the corpses face lessened yet it seemed even more sinister and insane than before **"****That's fine my Little Larva, just make sure it gets done, and soon. We have little time to prepare and time is of the essence. Till our next meeting Mayuri, remember this...If you attempt to cross me, I'll make you suffer before I kill you. Ta-ta."** With those last words the corpse exploded in a spray of blood and gore, causing the Captain to let out a string of curses...

* * *

Hanataro made his way home after a very 'eventful' day. Upon entering his apartment building which was located in the seventh district of the Rukongai. The reason he didn't stay in his barracks in the fourth division was simply because if he tried, he wouldn't get any sleep as he would need to constantly worry about his bunkmates pranking him in the middle of the night. So, he walked to and from his job every morning. He didn't mind too much his place was simple but nice despite what he said about it earlier, the only real problem with the building was...

"Oi brat, I need to have a word with you." A gruff voice called out.

Painting a false polite smile on his face, Hanataro turned and greeted the manager of his apartment complex Marejirosaburo "Saburo" Omaeda, minor nobleman and younger brother to the Second Division Lieutenant.

Much like his older brother, he was near seven foot and overweight, unlike his brother he had a head of curly brown hair. That was where the differences ended however, as he enjoyed covering himself in gaudy jewelry as the fingers on both his hands were covered by rings, he had several necklaces on his neck and his robe was dyed deep purple with the sash being made out of gold thread. He also enjoyed looking down on other's less fortunate than himself and lording his position over them.

"Can I do something for you Omaeda-san?" He asked politely.

A greedy grin settled itself onto the young nobles face "Yeah, you can pay your rent for the month."

Hanataro chuckled mirthlessly he had just paid the man yesterday. This was a shakedown, he knew this and so did Omeada. Still, he decided to play along...for now.

"But Omeada-san, did you forget that I paid you yesterday?" he inquired kindly.

This caused the nobleman to narrow his eyes in annoyance "Look here you scrawny little commoner, the only reason I haven't thrown you out on the street a long time ago is because the my old man is grateful for what you did for Mareyo all that time ago, but fact is, I'm losing money the longer you stay here, so either cough up some Kan or get out!"

Hanataro nodded politely "I see, and what do you think Mareyo-chan, do you think I should leave?" He asked.

A too-sweet voice from behind Marejirosaburo answered "On the contrary Taro-kun, I like you right where you are, don't you Saburo-onii?"

Fearfully, Marejirosaburo turned around to see the smiling face of his youngest sister. She was roughly Hanataro's physical age, a few inches shorter than him at 4'7 and unlike the rest of her family she was petite, claiming that all the food she ate went to her bust, which was rather large for someone her age and currently covered by a yellow kimono that was being kept closed by a purple sash, which contrasted nicely with her straight dark brown hair that fell to the small of her back and her dark green eyes which were currently piercing her older brother's.

"Y-yo Mare-chan, I-I was umm, just kidding with Yamada is all, right Yamada?" He asked looking to the medic mercifully.

Deciding to take pity on the poor fool, he nodded saying "That's right Mare-chan, Saburo-san would never be so moronically stupid enough as to kick me out on the street without your or his father's approval. Isn't that right, Saburo-san?"

"That's right I would never do anything so stupid! See, we were just kidding around sis." Saburo said while nodding rapidly.

"I see." She said before walking towards Hanataro taking her time to stomp on her older brother's feet as she walks by.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Saburo asked as he hopped up and down on one foot.

Mareyo glared back at her brother "For calling me Mare-chan, no one but Tou-san, Kaa-san and Taro-kun can call me that." She then grabbed the medic by the arm and dragged him towards the stairs.

"C'mon Taro-kun let's head to your room and talk for a bit, ok?" she said.

"Alright Mare-chan, just slow down a bit, I've had a rough day today and I don't think I can keep up much longer." He pleaded.

"Sorry." She apologized slowing down to a more acceptable pace.

The two quickly arrived in Hanataro's apartment which was also the penthouse suite. It boasted a large kitchen, heated floors, a whirlpool bathtub big enough to fit a dozen people, a massive bedroom complete with a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet, a training area, a Zen garden, and living room complete with a several theater chairs a popcorn maker, candy bar, home theater system with surround sound, and projector that took up an entire wall when it was used.

"No matter how many times I come home to this place, I still can't believe I live here." Hanataro said as he made his way to the kitchen Mareyo following him.

"Well never let it be said that the Omeada Clan doesn't take care of its friends'." Mareyo told him as he began pulling out things to make dinner.

"Would you like to say for dinner Mare-chan? I doubt it will be as elegant as your used to but-"He was cut off by said girl saying "I'd love to stay Hanataro, do you need any help cooking?" she asked.

"Umm, have you improved since last time Mare-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

Mareyo lowered her head in shame. Last time she had cooked for him, Hanataro had been sick with a cold and she had tried making him rice porridge to make him feel better. She'd had no experience before then in the kitchen and being a prestigious clanswoman, she'd never needed to know how to cook before then. Suffice to say, her first attempt went so horribly wrong that Hanataro ended up compounding his cold with food poisoning.

"Sorry about that Taro-kun." She mumbled sadly only to receive a pat on the head.

Looking up from her misery Mareyo saw him smiling at her "It's not your fault Mareyo-chan, it was just an accident, so quit beating yourself up about it alright?"

This managed to get the girl to smile, causing Hanataro to grin a little bit himself and say "C'mon, I'll show you what to do."

* * *

After a simple dinner of Kabayaki (grilled eel dipped in soy sauce) and rice, the two decided to relax in the Zen garden a room full of sand, upright pillars of rock, moss covered logs, and even a trickling stream. Taking a seat on one of the logs Hanataro asked "How have you been Mareyo-chan?"

Taking a seat on an opposite log she responded "I have been doing well as could be expected considering who my family is Taro-kun, _bunch of stuck up snobs_." She muttered under her breath.

He reached over and patted her head reassuringly "They are merely celebrating life in their own way Mareyo-chan."

The youngest Omaeda clan member sighed in resignation "I suppose you're right, I just wish they would learn that you could have all the money and power in the world, but you still only have one life."

Mareyo Omaeda knew this lesson all too well that's why she kept herself in shape and was not and overbearing insufferable snob like the rest of her family. It was also thanks to Hanataro that she learned the value of living one's life...

* * *

It should've been just another ordinary for Mareyo Omaeda, one where she would wake up, have the best breakfast money could buy, spend the day either shopping or at the spa while her attendants waited on her hand and foot. Deciding she absolutely had to go buy a new wardrobe as the one she bought last week was now clearly out of date, she along with her manservant Saizou headed into town.

Several hours later, and she was walking down the road hands free of any parcels. Looking behind her annoyed, she shouted to Saizou "Hurry up you lazy bum! And don't you dare drop a single one of those or I'll have your job!"

Saizou was doing his best to keep up with his charge but it was rather difficult as he was weighed down by numerous parcels, bags and boxes that contained the items his mistress purchased earlier today.

Mareyo 'hmph'ed' in annoyance before she turned back around and immediately bumped into someone. She glared up into the face of a peasant man with swarthy skin, greasy dark hair, bloodshot dark eyes, wearing a kimono so stained with dirt and mud its original color couldn't be determined. He was carrying a plain wooden walking stick.

"Watch where you're going stupid!" She said to the man, before walking around him and heading on her way never seeing the murderous look enter the mans' eyes.

The next thing she heard where the words 'Why you little brat!' Before feeling a horrible pain slice through her, starting at her left shoulder, ending at her right hip, and also shooting through her right arm just below the elbow. She then fell to the ground suddenly unable to stand up.

_'__What happened to me?'_ Mareyo wondered as her body began to become cold and numb. She then noticed the blood pooling around her body.

_'__I'm bleeding, I'm dying, why?'_ She wondered idly.

She had never done anything to anyone...she realized with a start that she **_had_** never done anything for anyone else...anyone besides herself. If she could have Mareyo Omeada would've laughed bitterly as it seems her lack of kindness to others was going to be her undoing.

_'__I wish...I had one more chance...to do things right...'_ she thought. Before the darkness claimed her she could've sworn she heard an unfamiliar voice speaking...

**...**

Mareyo slowly regained consciousness. She looked around only to find herself in her room. "How did I get here, last thing I remember I..."

Suddenly it all came flooding back, the pain, the sight of blood, that cold numb feeling. Overcome with emotion Mareyo let out a scream, and a few moments later her parents as well as her brothers and sisters entered along with someone she didn't recognize.

"Mare-chan, thank goodness!" Her mother a tall thin woman with black hair and rather large 'assets' said before she pulled her daughter into a hug, one which she happily returned.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san I was so scared I thought, I thought I was going to die!" Mareyo cried while her parents held her protectively.

"Hey, there, there, my little Mare-chan Tou-san won't let that man hurt you again he promises." Her father told her gently.

Feeling comforted by her parents embrace she looked to her older siblings "Maremi-nechan, Chiyo-nii, Saburo-nii what are you all doing here?"

Maremi who was 'big boned' like her father and possessed her mother's dark hair was currently wearing a pink kimono, put her hands on her hips and said "Why do you think chibi-Mareyo? It's because you got hurt."

"Sorry Maremi-nechan, I never meant for you all to-"Mareyo stopped talking when her older sister gently bopped her on the head before chiding her "Baka chibi-Mareyo! You may be any annoying little chibi, but you're an annoying little chibi who is also our sister, so of course we'd show up."

Unused to her older sister's kindness Mareyo sought to change the subject. "Thanks, who's that?" she asked nodding to the stranger in the room who had hung back so as not to interrupt.

Her father looked at the man with admiration as well as respect for a moment before turning back to his youngest daughter and saying "Mare-chan, this is the man who saved your life, if he hadn't come along when he did and healed you, you wouldn't be here right now."

She looked at this stranger with the same sense of admiration and respect her father had shown him just moments ago if not more so; she also felt curiosity and something else well up inside her towards this mysterious figure.

It was then that he spoke in a humble sounding voice "Omeada-sama, I didn't do much, I just pieced her back together is all, nothing serious."

"Nonsense young man, you saved my daughter's life the Omeada Clan is forever in your debt for this action. Now come and allow my daughter to thank her rescuer properly." Marenoshin Omeada the family head all but demanded.

The figure stepped forward revealing a man around her age with rather plain looking if worn features. Straight dark hair that reached down to his shoulders, an average looking face with nothing remarkable about it, but it was the eyes that caught her attention. They seemed somewhat cold, hallow, and devoid of purpose as if this person were walking through life without a reason to live. His clothes consisting of a simple black kimono and worn sandals were coated with dust and mud, but still besides all that he had an air of mystery and of the unknown about him.

He stepped forward and knelt at the girls' bedside asking "Are you feeling better Mareyo-chan?"

Mareyo nodded feeling her face heat up a little at the added suffix "Yes I am, thanks to you Mr...?"

The man with strange eyes bopped himself on the head for his forgetfulness before saying "How rude of me, I'm Hanataro Yamada, a pleasure."

"Yamada-san, forgive me for asking this but, why did you save me?" Mareyo asked him.

Raising a confused eyebrow Hanataro asked "Did you not want to be saved Mareyo-chan?"

The girl waved her hands in front of herself rapidly saying "No, no that's not it at all!" She said before becoming quiet and asking "I just can't help but wonder why me is all..."

"You still had an innocence about you." He told her after a moment.

Mareyo was confused by his answer "An innocence?"

Nodding he elaborated "Yes, as people get older they are shown more and more of the cruelty of the world warping their perceptions of right and wrong and they in turn become evil themselves."

"Evil begets evil." Mareyo muttered to herself.

Giving her a small smile he said "Yes indeed Mareyo-chan, that's it exactly."

She then looked down in shame saying in almost a whisper "I still don't know why you saved me though; I'm not a kind person, I'm a mean little brat."

She was surprised when he reached out and ruffled her hair "It's not your fault though, you were only mimicking what you had seen your family members do and, thinking it was acceptable behavior did it yourself. You know better now though right? He asked.

Seeing the girl nod slightly, he continued "Then it is not too late for you to change to break the cycle of arrogance self-entitlement that plagues' your family. He then got up and headed towards the door which is when Mareyo noticed that her room had emptied of all but her and her savior.

Stopping at the door he turned and said "Remember this if you take away nothing else from what I've told you Mareyo-chan, you can accumulate all the power, money, and political influence in the world, but you can't take any of it with you when it's your time to die, and when you're really think about it, is that really what you want to be remembered for? I've given you a new lease on life, please don't waste it."

His words resonated with her very soul and before he could leave she called out "Yamada-sama!"

"Yes?" he asked turning back to her.

Now that she had his attention she didn't know what to say next, she quickly took note of his appearance however and said "Do you have a place to stay?"

Shaking his head he said "I don't, but I'm sure I'll find someplace eventually."

Pressing on before she lost her nerve she said "If it's alright with you, my brother Saburo-nii recently finished remodeling an apartment complex in the 7th Rukongai district I'm sure that, in light of what you've done for me, I could convince them to allow you to stay there."

Chuckling ruefully he said "I wouldn't want to impose."

Shaking her head before throwing off her sheets and standing up Mareyo said "Nonsense, I'm sure Niisan wouldn't- is something wrong Hanataro-sama?" She asked seeing him look away from her suddenly.

"Well Mareyo-chan before you go outside, you may want to put on some clothes." He told her.

"Huh?" Glancing down at herself Mareyo Omeada immediately understood why her savior wouldn't look at her, as excepting for bandages covering her torso and her right arm she was completely naked in front of him at the moment.

**"****KYA~!"** she screamed before diving back under her bed sheets, only to peek her head out moments later and ask shyly "Did you see e-everything?"

Nodding he said "Yes I'm afraid so, although I had no choice in the matter if I was going to heal you."

Mareyo was talking about just moments ago, but now that she thought about it like that; it made sense for him to need to examine her to know how to fix her wounds.

_'__Wait to embarrass yourself Mareyo.'_ She thought.

"So umm, can these bandages come off?" She asked after a tense silent moment.

Hanataro nodded stiffly, and without further ado, Mareyo stood and unraveled the bandages from around her torso.

"Mareyo-chan, what are you doing?!" Hanataro asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Taking off the bandages, you said I could right?" she asked.

Nodding jerkily he said "Yes I did, but why are you taking them off in front of me?"

"You've already seen me naked Hanataro-sama, what's the big deal?" she asked.

"That was different then, you were near dead from blood loss and I was healing you and it was an emergency situation!" he countered.

Mareyo got a teasing smirk on her face which Hanataro couldn't see before she said "Oh so a girl as to be bleeding out for you to look at her naked is that it Hanataro-sama what an odd fetish to have."

"What, no it's not like that!" he said quickly defending himself.

"Oh, so you're saying you really **_do_** want to see me naked? She asked innocently.

"Yes!-I mean no- I mean-"Hanataro stopped talking when he heard Mareyo begin to laugh at his expense.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mareyo-chan he said turning around...and finding the young Omeada heiress standing right in front of him completely in the buff without even any bandages to cover herself. Too stunned to even speak, he just stood there in shock.

Giggling at the stupefied look on her hero's face she said "See something you like Hanataro-sama?"

This seemed to be the trigger for his face to rapidly turn beet red before he promptly passed out, his head lading right in her bosom.

_'__Who would've thought his weakness was a naked woman?' _Mareyo chuckled to herself before she gently tipped his head up towards hers and placing chaste a kiss upon his lips before dragging him over to her bed and allowing him to rest, and putting on a simple bathrobe before stepping out of her room, her first action of her new lease on life: Getting her beloved hero a proper place of residence.

* * *

"Hey Mare-chan are you alright?" Hanataro asked.

"Hmm, oh sorry Taro-kun I was just thinking back to the day we met is all?" She finished with a giggle.

Blushing slightly he said "Yeah, I still can't believe you did that."

Swatting his arm playfully she said "C'mon now Taro-kun you can't deny you didn't like what you saw." She teased.

"I'm not saying I didn't, I did faint afterall. I just can't believe you would flash a complete stranger, I mean you didn't know anything about me back then." He reasoned.

"I knew you were the one who saved my life, which was reason enough for me." She told him.

Hanataro yawned before looking at the clock which was placed over the door to every room in his apartment. Seeing that it was getting late he said "Mare-chan, I think you should be heading home before your parents start to worry."

Looking at the clock herself Mareyo sighed before nodding and saying "Your right Taro-kun."

The two then got up and headed towards the front door "Would you like me to walk you home?" Hanataro offered.

The Omeada heiress thought it over for a moment before shaking her head and saying "No, I'll have Saburo-nii escort me home, you look like you could use your rest Taro-kun."

He nodded it was true he was beat. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she said giving him a bright smile, and before he could react, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips so quickly he wasn't even sure it happened.

"Goodnight Taro-kun." She said before turning away with a slight sashay in her hips as he just stood there stunned.

_'__That woman...'_ he thought as he shut the door _'__Will be the death of me one of these days with her endless teasing.' _

He then touched his lips for a moment before smiling _'__I could think of worse ways to go though, much worse ways.'_ He thought.

After he was sure Mareyo and her brother had gone he said "You can come out now, I know your there Kirio."

The Ruler of Grain appeared from the shadows a sad smile on her face. "Hello Hana, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Folding his arms over his chest he responded "It's been over a hundred and ten years, but we both know that. Now, what do you want, Ruler of Grain?"

Looking at him forlorn longing, she responded "The Spirit King requests your presence."

Raising an eyebrow he responded "And I should give a fuck why? I made it quite clear to him that I am no longer his lapdog."

Stepping forward slowly, Kirio placed her slender hands on the 'medic's' shoulders, causing him to look her in the eyes. "Hanataro-sama please, if you ever loved the Soul Society at all, if you ever loved me at all, please just come see what he wants. I'm sure you'll be free to say no, as you always have been. But please, at least hear him out. He has been...most distraught over your self-imposed exile or so I have been told by Ichibei."

"Tch, what would 'Ecchibei' the Monk of Perversion know about anything?" Hanataro asked with an eyeroll.

This caused Kirio chuckled at the age old joke Hanataro had first made upon meeting Ichibei Hyosube the Monk of Perception many centuries' ago, before becoming solemn again and asking "Hanataro would you-"She stopped talking when he raised a hand and said "Fine I'll go see what he wants, just stop trying to guilt trip me Kirio."

Hanataro, I'm not trying to guilt trip you, if I was I would tell you that your former students have also been quite upset by your exile."

Hanataro gave her a deadpan look "That was to get back at me for breaking up with you when you told me you were joining the Royal Guard isn't it?"

Kirio just smiled serenely but he could feel her satisfaction.

Sighing he said "Ok, I suppose I deserved that and for what it's worth, I'm sorry. But...I felt like he was using you to get to me."

This response earned him a bop on the head from his ex "Idiot, His Majesty is not that heartless. He recognized my accomplishment for what it was, an accomplishment, and rewarded me as such."

"Isn't he?" Hanataro questioned "I mean, you can't tell me he didn't know what Aizen was up to, yet he let it happen. Also some reward, you left behind everyone who ever cared about you, including a girl who you loved like a daughter and who thought of you as her mother for what, 'a high honor?' Pff don't make me laugh Kirio, no one can refuse Him. You know this."

Kirio was silent for a long moment before she spoke in a whisper "No one but you Hanataro-kun, no one but you has ever been able to defy him. Now come, the Chokaimon is now in position." She stepped forward as a shaft of light opened in his room and then expanded. Before she entered it, Kirio looked back at him and said sadly "You know, back then, I would've said no to my appointment to the Royal Guard if you had just asked me to stay."

After she had entered the gateway, Hanataro smiled sadly and said to the empty room "I know you would've Kiri-chan, which is why I didn't let you."

* * *

The two soon arrived in a vast hall being held up by marble pillars, its floor made of rich wood, and fine tapestries and murals each depicting the history that came before the creation of the Soul Society. Most of them, he noted; showed his past accomplishments, things he would rather forget. Ahead of them was a large set of steps on top of which sat a massive table where several all too familiar people were seated and at the head of the table sat a silhouetted form of a man on a throne. Two men and one woman sat on the right the chair directly on the spirit kings right remaining empty, while four men sat on the left with one empty chair on the far end which Kirio took.

Wasting no time and ignoring the splendor around him, Hanataro marched across the vast hall, and up the stairs, coming to a stop at the other end of the table in front of the enthroned figure. The two regarded each other silently for a moment before Hanataro said "Alright, I'm here now what the hell do you want?"

One of the men on the left abruptly stood, his massive frame so large, his haori couldn't completely cover his hairy chest. His bald head gleaming The Monk of Perception Ichibei Hyosube stood and growled out "Oi, you should show the King proper respect, Shinigami."

Glancing at him coolly Hanataro responded "Sit down before I sit you down, the grownups are talking right now, Ecchibei-kun."

The Monk's eyes widened as his jaw dropped before he began to mutter out a name, only to be silenced by the Shinigami who said harshly "Do not call me that! I left that name behind me a long time ago. You may refer to me as Hanataro Yamada if you must call me something."

He then turned to the people the Monk was sitting next to and said "Hotspring Demon, God of the Sword, Great Weave Guard, I hope life hasn't been too boring having to put up with the Monk of Perversion, and my dear Ruler of Grain?"

A dark skinned man with absurd looking glasses, thick dark hair that was dyed green on the sides of his head, and from what Hanataro could currently tell a white puffer jacket, stood and smiled saying "It's been a long time 'Hanataro Yamada' it's good to see you. I mean, we all kinda thought you were dead considering you don't call...and don't write...or send a fax, or even a carrier pigeon."

"Good to see you too, Oetsu Nimaiya. Sorry about not keeping in touch, but I needed to...figure out something's." He said evasively.

The elegant woman sitting next to Oetsu who had a crescent moon behind her head, and a white cloak wrapped around her form, going by the honorary title of Great Weave Guard was Senjumaru Shutara, who cocked her head to the side and asked "Oh, and did you sort out what needed to be sorted out?"

He shook his head "No, but I'm working on it."

Smiling slightly she said "I'm sure all will make sense in time."

The final man, the one with an outlandishly large pompadour haircut and a stick in his mouth just stared at Hanataro for a moment before saying "About time you showed back up brat."

This earned him a punch to the head by Ichibei, but Hanataro just smiled and said "Good to see you too, Tenjiro Kirinji."

He then turned to his right and giving a wide warm smile said "Don't think I've forgotten you three."

The three in question were all sitting silently on the Spirit Kings right hand side. They were two men and one woman respectively. The first man wore elaborately designed samurai battle armor of black and gold, the gold primarily being used for decorative purposes such as that of forming lightning bolts, storm clouds, and swirling vortexes on his armor in the center of the breastplate was an eight branched tree, at the end of each branch was the head of a snake. His hair was black, wild and untamed, yet his features still seemed regal. His eyes were the grey of overcast storm clouds.

On his left was a thin, pale man with stark white hair wearing a silver kimono which had black outlines of rabbits running throughout its glossy length, at his side stood a sheathed nodachi.

Lastly there was the woman. Her hair was as black as midnight, and reached to the floor from where she sat, her skin pure as marble seemed to glow as if she stood in direct sunlight. Her lips were as red as blood, and her eyes as black as coal. The kimono she wore was a simple pure white thing, but he thought it suited her nicely.

"It has been quite a while since we last saw each other hasn't it Ryuken, Tsukinoyumi, Taiyo no hansha?"

The three smiled being called by nicknames they hadn't heard in millennia. The female among the trio spoke her voice sounding as smooth as silk "Welcome sensei it has been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has." He then turned to the man behind the curtain his good mood suddenly souring and asked "So, what do you want? Out with it; I have a job to get to tomorrow and so I don't have all night."

Most of the Royal Guard tensed. No one spoke to the Spirit King like that and lived...No one. They were all sure they were about to be ordered to execute him, but instead, a sigh came from behind the palanquin and the Spirit Kings voice full of sorrow rang out "You are still mad at me, even after all this time, and I cannot blame you, the things you did, the things I asked you to do in my name. No amount of time or pleading would be enough to earn your forgiveness."

Hanataro looked at the screen blandly "If you already knew that, then what the hell am I doing here?"

"Sensei please, I would ask that you at least listen to what... honorable father has to say before lashing out at him." Taiyo no hansha requested, looking at her former master pleadingly.

Letting out a long suffering sigh Hanataro held up a hand fingers splay out for all to see before he said "You've got five minutes, after that I'm leaving-"Hanataro paused and glanced briefly at the Royal Guard before saying "One way or another, make this good." He finished crossing his arms over his chest.

The silhouette nodded in appreciation "I thank you for your willingness to indulge me old friend. The reason why I asked you here are twofold. The first is that I was curious as to why after all this time, you decided to come out of hiding and fight again. Wasn't it you who told me you would never again fight to protect the Soul Society?"

"I wasn't fighting to protect Soul Society. In fact, fact I still couldn't give a rat's ass on whether or not that place burns to the ground."

Hanataro paused to gather his thoughts before saying "I didn't choose to fight to protect Soul Society, I chose to fight to protect my friends, who just so happened to be also fighting against Soul Society at the time."

The silhouette of the Spirit King did nothing for a moment before it nodded slowly and said "I see you fought not to protect the people as a whole, but only a select few. Then tell me, with war imminent on the horizon, will you continue to fight and protect those precious few?"

Hanataro didn't even think about the question. He didn't have to.

"Yes I will. I will see Aizen beaten and pay for the crimes he has committed, not against the Soul Societies' laws, as I could care less about those. The crimes I'm referring to are the crimes he has committed against my friends. He will pay in blood and screams for the anguish he has caused them."

The table was silent; all of them knew one thing for sure Aizen's rebellion was not long for this world. Not now that the Star of Destruction had sworn he would die. If he swore he would make someone suffer than they suffered, that's simply all there was to it.

After a moment Hanataro asked "And what was the second thing? Better make it quick because you only have two and a half minutes left." He said tapping his wrist for emphasis that time was wasting.

Wasting no time the Spirit King said "I would like to hand direct control of the Aizen situation over to you. It would mean much to me if you would handle this matter personally."

"In other words-" Hanataro said reading between the lines "You want me to run roughshod over the established hierarchy, Alienating people and likely pissing them off, doing whatever the hell I deem necessary to resolve the current crisis, and blow my cover in the process?"

"One could look at it that way yes." The spirit king said nodding hesitantly, before adding "Of course I would not expect you to act alone, I would allow you to elevate those you deem worthy to stand beside you, and proper rank and status shall be given as such...For both your current and past endeavors."

"Oh, so I get help this time?" Hanataro snarked before his eyes narrowed at the silhouette and he said "Ah so that's it then, and were to I accept such a bribe-" He then glared at the shadow of the King before saying "And don't try to call it anything more or less than it is or I'll come over there and slap you- he warned "That I expect to do things my way in regards to whom I elect, to stand beside me as servants, comrades or otherwise and there to be no fuss about my choices."

The two felt each other's eyes lock even through the palanquins screen. After a brief silent debate, the Spirit King nodded. "Does this mean you'll accept my proposal?"

No, no it doesn't." Hanataro said turning to leave, only to glance back and say "But it means I'll think about it."

He then turned and left while silently asking his Zanpakuto _'__Al, think you can do me a favor?'_

**_"_****_What it is Hanataro?"_** she asked knowing this meeting had taken a toll on him.

'I want you to...'

Upon hearing his request Al Azif grinned maliciously and said **_"_****_Oh, we are so~ doing that! Hang on a sec."_**

Moments later Hanataro's Zanpakuto transformed into a floating sphere shaped robot that had several antenna sticking out of its back, a laser underneath and it somehow floated at head height. It bobbed along silently for a moment before out of some extremely good hidden speakers the song "I'm not Jesus I do not forgive" blared out of the small machine. Making his feelings clear towards the Spirit King, that even after all this time, he still hadn't forgiven him

* * *

Just before Hanataro entered the Chokaimon he heard a voice pleading for him to wait. Turning, he found all three his former students and Kirio making their way towards him before he entered the gate.

"Can I help you four?" he asked neutrally.

"Sensei, are you truly going to consider Honorable Father's offer?" Tsukinoyumi asked his voice sounding droll and bored but Hanataro could detect hints of curiosity in his monotone.

"Have I ever once lied to you, my students?" he asked.

Seeing them shake their collective heads, he said "Then it is safe to assume that I meant what I said, and will be considering his offer."

"Sensei...I...I mean we would like to see you again soon to catch up." Taiyo no hansha politely requested.

Smiling slightly the medic said "You four are welcome to come over whenever I'm not at work, as I don't know whether or not I'll be accepting your father's offer yet so until I do, it wouldn't help matters for you were to be seen with me."

Stifling a sudden yawn, he said "Now, I really must be getting home. I wasn't kidding when I said I had to work tomorrow. Goodnight Taiyo no Hansha, Tsukinoyumi, Ryuken, Ruler of Grain, till we meet again."

With that Hanataro Yamada walked into the portal never hearing them bid goodnight to the Star of Destruction.

* * *

**Chapter length: 12,484 – date completed: 5/5/14**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody! What's up? I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Star of Destruction. I'm sure it may seem familiar to some of you if you read the first (and only) chap of Right Hand of the King as I basically rehashed the chapter seeing as I just couldn't get rid of it. I hope y'all don;t mind and enjoy the chapter regardless. If ya did, please feel free to leave a review if you want. Till next chap, Bubbajack out!**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Taiyo no Hansha: Suns Reflection**

**Ryuken: Dragon sword**

**Tsukinoyumi: Moon bow **


End file.
